Desires
by DogDrawler
Summary: Kate is forced to marry Garth, and Humphrey has decided to run away from the pack. It seems the end is near, however in the midst of many complications their loving desires will slowly bring them together as many challenges and dangers test how far this couple can go on. (A rewrite and continuation of DHumphrey's "Kate's Desire.")
1. Chapter 1: Dilemmas

**Warning: Story is Rated T for mild action and mild sexual content. Reader discretion is advised. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Dilemmas

I thought she loved me. I thought she cared. I thought she wouldn't lie. We had howled on that train where we had become more than friends. Or so I had thought. I felt betrayed, used... and cheated on.

When we came back from Idaho she had been quickly escorted away by her parents, but not after her parents were able to give me a disapproving look. I mean, if it wasn't for me, then she wouldn't be here right now. But they didn't seem to care about anything like that. All they cared about was some stupid law.

I walked to my den that I shared with my friends. They congratulated me on bringing Kate back home safely, and at that time it seemed that they were the only one's who actually understood, or at least knew what I did. I blushed and told them that it was nothing, but they kept on for a while, until I put a stop to it.

I turned in early that night. When I awoke I noticed that it was late morning. Which was unusual, since I almost never oversleep. I put it down to exhaustion. Then I noticed the silence, absence if any other wolves nearby. Where was everyone? I lived in a relatively densely populated area of the territory and I usually heard the hustling and bustling of life around me when I awoke, but today I didn't hear any of that.

I stepped outside into the sunshine and saw the pack standing under the leader's den. I padded over.

"Today I would like to officially announce," Winston said in a loud voice full of authority, though not without a tinge of pride,"the marriage of my daughter Kate and Tony's son Garth, thus uniting our packs!" Cheers started going up, and Winston patiently waited for the pack to calm down, he himself having to resist joining in. I spotted my friends looking at me, wanting to see my reaction, but I didn't let anything show. I kept a poker face, devoid of any expression. I didn't want to show emotion, even though I was boiling over with anger inside me. _Why would Kate do this? _I thought. "The marriage ceremony will begin in five minutes. All are welcome, but please leave Kate and Garth alone until then because they are going to be busy preparing for the wedding." Winston walked back into his den to make some final preparations. Eve followed close behind. I wondered what Kate was thinking. _Was she thinking of me? No, of course she wasn't, she wouldn't think of me if she is going to marry Garth._

I started walking towards my den. Lost in my thoughts I didn't notice a wolf coming towards me. "Hello Humphrey." I jumped around, startled. It was Lilly. I remembered what my friends had told me about her, that she had been hanging out with Garth a lot while we were gone, under the guise that she was "showing him around". Maybe she liked him too, just as I liked Kate...

"What do you think about the marriage?" I asked. "I heard that you had spent a lot of time with Garth." She blushed. That confirmed my suspicions. She liked him.

"Well, I know that you like Kate," she answered, trying to retaliate. I ignored her statement.

"Aren't you heartbroken?" I asked her.

"Yes, and I'm trying my best to hide it," she admitted.

"Me too," I agreed. A tear streaked down my face as I thought of Kate. I didn't want her to see me crying.

"I have to go," I quietly muttered, but when I saw that she was also starting to cry now, I hesitated.

"I thought he loved me," she sobbed to herself. She noticed that I hadn't yet left. "You can go, Humphrey, I can sort myself out."

"Okay, but you can come and see me at any time if you need comfort. I know what you're going through," I sympathized.

"Thank you," she whispered as I turned and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2: Running Away

Chapter 2: Running Away

After I returned to my den after talking to Lilly and trying to not cry before another wolf, especially a female, I cried again... this time a lot. Not loudly, but I must've cried a river. I couldn't believe that she had did this to me; replacing me with Garth. I felt betrayed. I felt like my life had no meaning anymore. I had thought that she was the one; my "soulmate." I had put all of my emotions on the line with her.

I tried to calm down, telling myself that this was all wrong and that Kate really wanted to be with me, not Garth. While I was calming myself down, though unsuccessfully, I hadn't noticed, once again, for probably the millionth time this day, that someone had come into the den with me when I didn't even notice. When I looked up and saw that it was Winston, I was horrified. _What did he know about me and Kate? Did Kate tell him about her and me howling together? Was he going to kill me?_ I couldn't ask myself any more questions because Winston had come right up to me. I flinched expecting a blow or something like that, but he just sat down.

"Are you okay, Humphrey?" he asked. This wasn't what I expected. I looked quiet bewildered, staring dumbfounded at him. "What? Can't you talk?"

I finally found my tongue.

"Yeah, I... I'm fine," I answered to him hesitantly.

"I heard that you and Kate had some..." He paused and intentionally grunted. "...feelings for each other." I immediately thought about what Eve would do if she found out. Maybe she knew already!

"Where did you hear this?" I asked.

"I overheard you and Lilly talking," he said.

"Does Eve know?" I asked nervously, even though I was afraid to hear the answer.

"No, not yet... I don't tell her things if don't need to, though I'm not sure what to decide here." Was that a threat?

"Why did you come here anyway?" I asked.

"I came here to tell you to stay away from my daughters." His sternly tone put a red light in my mind.

"I won't spill anything to my mate as long you stay away from them, okay?" he continued. "So keep your distance... I got eyes everywhere and you know so."

"Why don't you want me to not even talk to her, you know to get over things." I surprised myself by replying that. It felt a bit courageous.

"Don't push it. However if the chance comes, I'll have to be present, and Eve will have to know. And I don't think that you want that, do you?"

"Of course I don't want Eve to know!" I shouted, maybe a tad bit too loud.

"Watch your tone! You know what, I could just tell her now, and let you deal with her!" My temper started to take over. I wasn't about to let Eve be my limit against love.

"Just tell her! You can tell anyone you like! Tell the whole dang world for all I care! I'm leaving!" And with that I stormed out of the den, furious. He was too shocked at my reaction to stop me. I hated him so much. I hated Kate even more. I'd never known a time that I was angrier.

I ran through the forest for a while, thinking about what I must do now. After a while I calmed down finally, and decided to risk it all and secretly go see Kate even though no one was allowed to. I didn't know what to expect. Would she, after all the time we spent together, be angry at me, or would she react in some other way? I hoped that her parents wouldn't be there.

After running for awhile through the forest, I saw her den come into view. I slowly stalked up to the den, peering into it to see if her and Garth were there. Empty. _Where was she? Could she be having a honeymoon or something?_ I saw something grey covering the floor. Dust. No one could have walked into this den without disturbing the dust, let alone be living in here. That means that she hasn't been in here since before we got wolfnapped. I scoffed at the word "we." I didn't want to refer Kate and I as "we." But I still wanted to see her. _She must still be at her parents den,_ I thought.

I saw Winston walking out of my den, then walk back towards his den. I decided to follow him, hoping he would lead me. When he entered his den, I peeked around the corner to see what was happening. Before I could catch a glimpse, I felt someone behind me. My heartbeat immediately picked up to my eardrums.

"Oh, gosh," I gasped. "Don't let it be Eve." I turned around, expecting the worst, but... it was Lilly, who, as I could see, was still crying softly. "What are you doing?" I whispered to her.

"I saw my dad walk to your den after the wedding. I wanted to see what he wanted with you. Then you ran out so I followed you." How coincidental.

"Did you overhear our conversation?" I asked. She blushed and looked away. It was guilt.

"Yes," she answered after awhile, "but please... don't run away from the pack, Humphrey. This pack needs you. I overheard Dad talking about making you the leader of the Omegas. You have to stay here Humphrey. Please..." I looked away not wanting to meet her pleading gaze.

"I can't go on like this. Kate's married to Garth... I'm so heartbroken that I don't have any use to this pack. It holds to many memories."

"All Omegas are necessary to the pack. We make jokes and give dating advice. It keeping spirits up. Imagine how it would be without us."

"But Eve is going to find out that I liked Kate. I don't know about you, but I'd like to keep the fur on my body."

"Don't worry. There's plenty of fish in the sea. Sometime later on, you'll eventually find some cute Omega to go howl and share your heart with. You' will feel better when you find love again." I had a feeling she was referring to me and her.

"I'm sorry... but don't want my heart broken again." I was crying a bit now.

"Shhh!" she hissed. "My dad told you to stay away from me, so lets find some other place where we can talk privately."

"No... I'm leaving and that's that." I grew more confident. I needed to get out of here. "Don't go Humphrey! This pack needs you more than you know... I need you..." But she couldn't call to me out loud without her dad hearing, so I was already out of earshot, running aimlessly into the forest.

Looking back, she gave a sad look my way, and walked into her parent's den. As I was running I saw that it was getting dark, so I found a tree that its roots above ground and slept within its network. I hoped that they wouldn't find me here, as I could see Kate walking to her den with Garth. "Theirs," I corrected. Soon, my eyelids started dropping, and I fell asleep...


	3. Chapter 3: Unacceptable

Chapter 3: Unacceptable

**Kate's Point of View**

I was running through green pastures and majestic forests. The wind in my fur was one of the best feelings I've ever had, if not _the_ best. And when you're sharing it with the one you love, nothing can be better. Oh, Humphrey, how our faces were etched with the joy of being together and being able to experience that feeling together. Love was infinite between us. At that moment there was no one in the world I would rather been with.

Then suddenly, everything became dark, the grass and trees faded out of view. An invisible force started dragging me away, away from _him_. _What was happening?_ Humphrey was just standing there, doing nothing but staring at me. I reached out to him with my paw, but I couldn't reach him. Then I was falling. Darkness surrounded me, engulfing all of me. I screamed for help, but there was no one to hear my cries. I was just falling and falling...

I woke up with a start, confused. _Where was I?_ Everything was dark, and I was on my back on the ground. I realized I had my paws over my eyes. I slowly uncovered my eyes, scared of what I was about to see. I was momentarily blinded by the sunlight that flooded into the den. Then it was as if my brain rebooted and the memories flooded in. My mind ran through all of them. Getting relocated with Humphrey, finding my way back with him, falling in love, and howling at the moon with him. It all came back. I sighed, remembering those wonderful moments, trying to savor them.

And then I remembered marrying Garth. I looked over my side to see him sleeping next to me, his chest rising rhythmically to his breathing. _Why was I dreaming about Humphrey?_ After we came back I had married Garth. Not that I wanted to or loved him, but my parents forced me to. They ordered me to forget about Humphrey, to put him out of my mind and start fresh with Garth. I tried to, but when I learned that Humphrey had left, I was torn apart. I tried to make myself believe that he left because he didn't love me anymore, but in my heart I knew that it wasn't true. Many times a day I caught myself thinking about him, wishing that I had married him instead of Garth. Garth was too proud and too stubborn, unlike Humphrey, the humble, fun-loving sweet Omega I had met so many years ago as pups.

I flinched as something touched me, interrupting my thoughts. It was Garth. He was awake and staring at me.

"Hi, my beautiful little Alpha," he said. I hate when he calls me that. So predictable.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that?!" I sternly scolded him.

I stood up in a huff, and walked to the front of the den to admire the early morning sunrise. He obviously liked the idea of the forced marriage which could not be said to me. I resented him. Even though he liked Lilly, he was quite content to have me. Of course nobody had asked for my opinion, and, in fact, nobody cared. Everyone, except me and maybe Lilly, was happy as long as the packs were united.

Though my thoughts were cut short when Garth began tapping on my shoulder with his paw. Once again, I was too engrossed in my thoughts to hear him padding up behind me.

"We're married, Kate. You can't just scold me like that. I know you liked Humphrey, but you have to move on. And besides, he couldn't be able protect you from anything. Why, I'm more muscular, intelligent, better-looking... and muscular." I cut him short. This was unacceptable.

"Just stop it! I can't stand you! You just can't leave me alone! All you want is my body. I thank my lucky stars that I'm a light-sleeper, or who knows what you might've done."

"I like you. To heck with it, maybe I even love you. But I'm not an anti-feminist or a pervert. We'll just have to get used to each other, that's all."

"No!" I shouted as I ran out of the den to the treeline. I kept on running away, wanting my legs to take me further away from Garth, away from the pain, and, hopefully, to my true love...


	4. Chapter 4: Captured

Chapter 4: Captured

I was running for some time. Then I saw a grey figure across a field in front of me. It looked like it was Humphrey, so I yelled his name. Just as I started sprinting after him I tripped over something, maybe a root, and knocked my head on a tree truck.

**Hours later...**

I must have been out for some time because when I woke up he was gone. I started running into the general area of where I last saw him.

I woke up from the deep sleep with pain. I didn't know where I was hurt; I just felt it everywhere. _What had happened?_

I had been running through the forest, away from Garth and, hopefully, towards Humphrey. I had stopped for a while to catch my bearings. I had thought of Humphrey and hoped that he would be alright.

Soon, I started running again, this time with a sense of purpose. While I was running I had thought of my parents and how they would probably be worried about me. I was thinking so much that I hadn't notice the cliff in front of me; all I felt was no more ground beneath me followed by the sensation of making contact of the ground below at high speed. Then everything went black.

**Much, much later...**

_Where am I now?_ I tried to stand up, but the pain was unbearable.

"Don't move, or you'll make it worse," a voice which sounded a bit familiar said. Chills began to creep.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"You're in my den. As for who I am, I can't tell you."

"Why?" _Why was this guy acting so mysterious?_ I managed to turn around enough for me to see him. He was not facing me, but I recognized the long scar on his flank. With a gasp I realized who this was. It was the leader of the Northern wolves. _Matt._ I recognized him from the meetings my dad had had with him when I was younger. It was too long ago, so I couldn't recognize his voice before.

"Matt," I hissed.

"Oh, so you recognize me Kate," he said turning around with a playful smile.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"Winston and I... have fallen out of touch since the last time you saw me. *sigh* Those were the days. We had always shared hunting grounds, but he banned us from it since. Then, out of the blue... you and that Omega come in and... replace the friendship with the Eastern pack's."

"You better tell me this instant!" I yelled. "This is not how we do things! Pack law prohibits-!"

"Pack law! Pack law! MY PACK IS STARVING! And I'm not about to let the Committee take its unfaithful decision! This is my choice..."

"Then why am I here?" I asked.

"Well... in a new world... Leverage is the new player..." It came to me. I knew why I was here... _I'm a hostage!_ "This is my ultimatum: trade your pack's hunting grounds, so my pack can get food, and only then will you be returned... maybe unharmed."

"How do I know that you won't go back on your promise?"

"Hm. You won't know. But if Winston or Tony try anything stupid, we both know the outcome."

"What if I escape?"

"Impossible. We are the Northerners!" he chanted. The Northern wolves were famous for their chanting. "No force in Jasper could outsmart us! Besides, look at the state of which your leg is in." I looked. One of my front legs was in a makeshift splint. "That wound will take moons to heal. Though I have to say, you sure _dropped in_ on me." He winked.

"Have you told my dad about this?"

"I had sent a messenger before you woke up. He should be back soon."

"If you think he'll give his hunting grounds, you're crazy!" He came uncomfortably close, grabbing my muzzle and making me look at him dead in the eyes.

"Listen, Kate. What does he treasure more? His hunting grounds or his daughter? We're not evil... I am saving my pack members' lives by doing this."

"So that justifies everything you're doing?" I asked. He merely nodded.

**Many miles away on Mount Victory...**

**Winston's Point of View**

"A messenger from the Northern Pack, sir. He says it's urgent," Hutch announced.

"Very well. Bring him in," I said. Hutch allowed the messenger in. His expression didn't give a good feeling.

He was right; it was a Northerner. What does Matt want right now? We had stopped being friends ages ago. I couldn't think of a reason for him to want to contact me.

"Hello sir." He dropped his tail in submission.

"Report Northerner!" We both sat down. Eve was behind me.

"Sir... I'm afraid my pack leader has told me to tell you some dire news concerning your daughter..." At that moment, I was instantly wired. I told everyone in the general vicinity except Eve to leave us at once temporarily.

"Continue."

"She has fallen from a great height and unable to walk normally." Me and my mate gasped. "We took her in, and now she is receiving treatment for her injuries."

"That is good news. My we have permission to see her?"

"I'm also afraid that that's not an option."

"What are talking about, Northerner? We should have the right to at least see our own daughter within your borders!"

"I'm sorry, but... she is at this point... in our possession..."

**Later...**

After hearing Matt's ultimatum, I knew... this wasn't going to be an easy day...


	5. Chapter 5: The Situation

Chapter 5: The Situation 

After the messenger had left, I had immediately called an emergency meeting with my top Alphas; something I've never done before.

"Sir, why don't we just storm their territory and get Kate before they can act?" Hutch suggested, drawing a map on the ground with his claw.

"Too risky; they might guess that we will do that which will give them time to prepare, and if they don't then they'll probably hurt Kate before we can find out where she is being kept."

"What do we do then?" asked a female named Kyra.

"I don't know... I really don't know..." I was doubtful of any plan, for if there was much risk of my daughter being hurt. I was just too sad and angry to think properly. It happened so fast...

That's when it came to me that I should've captured the messenger when we had the chance. He could've been the leverage we needed in order to save Kate. We may not be friends, but I know a lot about him. He'll do anything for his strong pack...

**Many hours earlier...**

**Humphrey's Point of View**

When I had run away from Lilly, I couldn't think why she had said that the pack needed me. _The pack doesn't really need me, so why did she say that? Why was my life so full of mysteries and questions? Why couldn't I have not have embarked on a journey to get home with Kate? It would've saved me the heartbreak._

Suddenly, I heard the pounding of paws behind me. Then... it stopped. When it started again, I came to the conclusion that someone is following me. I decided to act normal and try to find out who it was.

**Later...**

I had almost finished running over a field when I heard my pursuer trip and fall. I quickly moved in a big circle to come up behind my pursuer. I was shocked when I saw that it was Kate. She had tripped and had hit her head on a tree trunk. After awhile, she began to stand up, looking as if trying to find out why she had tripped. She had a nasty bump on her head. I wanted to feel sorry for her, but I wouldn't let myself, having found a unique sleeping place, continue in the direction where she last saw me heading.

When she started to run again, I ran to keep pace with her, but I still didn't want her to know that I was following her, so I kept my distance. I still wondered why she had followed me.

Careful to keep my distance, I followed her into another forest. I had to run fast to keep up with her now, for she was fit and intent on catching up with an invisable me, but I wasn't anywhere ahead of her. I had been following her for some time until I saw a cliff up ahead. _Why didn't she slow down? Did she see the cliff?_

"Kate?" I said hesitantly.

She continued on, oblivious to the danger in front of her, and before she knew it, her paws were whistling by in midair until that second arrived with a predictable thud. Luckily it wasn't that high, so she could have a chance of survival.

I peeked down after her, worried. There she lay, possibly with a broken bone. To think, I could've done something, saving her from this pain. However, I was still mad at her so my hesitation got the best of me.

Though that wasn't the only thing on my mind right now. A wolf was there at her crash site and was appalled at the picturesque of it all as he'd seen the whole thing unfold.

Eventually, he cautiously approached her, and next it looked as if he had realized who this wolf was: Kate. A few seconds passed with... nothing. But was soon broken by a villainous chuckle. The long scar on his body combined with his muscular stance hinted me that this was no doubt an Alpha.

I ducked behind some boulders at the top of the cliff, so I could evaluate what I just saw. When I risked to look over the edge again he had managed to get her on his back and was now walking into the thick part of the forest with a smile on his face. I tried to get down but there was no immediate way without looking like Kate.

A while later, I had finally managed to get down. I decided to follow his pawprints.

I saw a clearing up ahead with a cluster of dens on it. The dominate smell was clear: I was in the Northern Pack. Kate must be here somewhere. I decided to go search each one discreetly. I may not like Kate, but no wolf of our pack gets wolfnapped!


	6. Chapter 6: Eavesdropping

Chapter 6: Eavesdropping

Starting from the left and moving to the right, I cautiously approached the first den. I walked as quietly as I could, hoping that no one could hear me. I looked around the corner of the entrance of the first den to check what was inside. Empty. I had counted eleven, so there were ten to go. They were all about the same size except two of them. Then I realized that Kate must be in one of the bigger dens because the wolf who picked her up must've immediately reported to his pack leader who most likely lives in a bigger than usual den.

I made my way towards them, carefully keeping in the shadows. I jumped as two pups came speeding out of one of the smaller dens. Fortunately, they didn't see me. No other wolves made their appearance, luckily, and I made it to the first of the two large dens unseen.

As I came near to the entrance, I could hear voices inside. I strained to hear if one of the voices belonged to Kate, but I couldn't hear her. She must've still been unconscious which was no surprise. She had a really big fall and was lucky to have survived it. _Or... maybe she hadn't survived the fall at all! _

But then I put these thoughts out of my mind after looking discreetly into the den. There were there wolves inside, one was the one I had seen carry her, another, near the entrance was Kate. Her leg was in a splint. _Well, at least they had looked after her._ That was good news and bad news. The good news was that they weren't going to kill her; the bad news was that the Northern Pack hasn't been on good terms with ours, so they probably needed her alive for something.

"Sir, I'd hate to impose... but I believe this is Winston's daughter," the first Northern wolf informed.

"What?! What is she doing near our borders? This can't be of Winston's doing; I know him," the other replied. It confirmed to me it was the pack leader.

"What do we do with her?" the first wolf asked.

"Do as any pack leader would do: return her. She is of no use to me."

"Maybe not! What if we keep her as hostage!" I gasped.

"Wolfnapping?! Are you ma-?! Wait... Yes! Yes! It's brilliant; a miracle! We can use her for our own use!" _No, no, no, no! _I screamed in my head.

"Winston's hunting grounds, we can win over!"

"Correct! I will give my nemesis an ultimatum! Then he will have no choice but to choose between his beloved daughter and his pack!"

I heard no more; I was running back towards my pack's territory as fast as my legs could go. I had to tell Winston. Maybe Kate will like me after I brought the information that saved her... but perhaps, maybe she wouldn't...

**Later...**

Out of breath I ran the last stretch towards Winston's den. I wasn't an Alpha, but I did all I could to be as responsive as possible.

As I barged into the den, I saw that Winston was in the middle of a meeting with his top Alphas. He came out of his conversation and blocked my way. "What do you want?! Don't you see that I'm in the middle of an important meeting?!"

"It's Kate! *pant* The Northern wolves are holding her hostage!"

"We already know that, thus the importance of our meeting!" Then Winston realized that he hadn't told anyone about the wolfnapping yet. "Wait a minute, how do you know that?" Winston asked curiously.

"Well, I saw Kate fall off a cliff and break her leg. Unexpectedly, I saw a Northern wolf carried her over there, and now I know where they're keeping her hostage. Also, they're doing this I believe in exchange for your hunting grounds."

"What?! Uh, no... all Hell has broken loose..."


	7. Chapter 7: Troubled

Chapter 7: Troubled

After I told him everything again, slower this time, he seemed quite pleased with this new information. This also made me happy. Maybe I still had a chance with Kate if Winston and I were on good terms. Eve, on the other hand, was a problem.

I saw her come into the den. She had been outside crying. I'd never thought that Eve could cry, given her aggressive nature. When Winston told her that I had found out where they held Kate hostage, I saw a flicker of hope in her face, which immediately turned to anger. In a flash she was on me.

"Why were you following Kate?! Are you stalking her?! I DON'T tolerate it!" Winston was desperately trying to convince Eve that I hadn't followed Kate, but that she had followed me.

"She was following him when she tripped, and he managed to come around behind her, and started following her trying to find out why she was following him! *pant*"

"And you believed him when he told you that? He could've helped those Northern wolves catch her and just spun a tall tail to try to not let you suspect him."

"Don't worry, Eve. He told us where Kate was, so I sent out a scout to check on that. The scout will be back any minute now and will bring the truth with him. Let's wait 'till he gets back, then we can sort things out."

"Fine," she said and reluctantly got off me. I realized I had held my breath during the whole ordeal, so I gulped in air gratefully. Eve looked at me defiantly as she went outside and waited for the arrival of the scout.

"I'm sorry for the actions of my wife. She sometimes just doesn't know what she's doing."

"It's okay," I said, even though it wasn't. I still feared for my life.

Shortly after, the scout arrived, and luckily for me he had confirmed my story. I saw that Eve wasn't angry with me any more. That anger was replaced with sadness realizing that her daughter was in the paws of merciless killers (in her mind).

Since they knew where Kate was, they didn't need me any more, so I stepped outside for some fresh air. I had noticed that Lilly wasn't inside the den, so she must've been outside. I saw her white shape against the rock wall just outside of the den. She had stopped crying and was deep in thought, but not deep enough to not notice me.

"Tough day, isn't it?" she said. "I heard you found out where Kate was! You'll be a hero when she is rescued."

"Maybe, but Winston said that he doesn't want to create panic by telling everybody, so I have to wait until they get Kate back."

"I hope that that'll be soon."

"I hope so too. I wonder what Garth is thinking now."

"Why don't we go see?"

"Okay. Just don't let your dad see me talking with you. I think I'm still banned from speaking with you."

"He's too busy to worry about that. Let's go."

**Later...**

"Hey, Garth!" We had just arrived at his, well, Kate's and his den.

"Yeah? What do you want, Coyote?" He had put on a mocking tone until he saw that Lilly was with me.

"Oh, hi Lilly. What are you doing here?" he said, ignoring me. How rude.

"We came here to see how you're doing since Kate is gone. You must be really worried about her."

"You beatcha'. I really am worrying about her."

"Why aren't you with the other top Alphas at my dad's den?"

"Oh, umm... I'm just so sad right now that I didn't want to get in their way. And... I'm also trying to get some sleep, for they might need me later for a rescue mission."

"Okay, sorry we disturbed you."

"That's okay. I had just woke up away."


	8. Chapter 8: The Warning

Chapter 8: The Warning

After saying goodbye to Garth from the short visit, Lilly and I walked back towards her parents den engrossed in our own thoughts. She finally broke the silence.

"From the looks of him, I don't think her really cares for her. He doesn't even want her." After a moment of thought, I corrected her.

"He does want her, he just doesn't actually love her. But I think that Kate maybe wants me. Why else would she have followed me?"

"I don't know." We had stopped talking as we approached the pack leader's den, not knowing who was listening. "Well, I probably gotta go see my mom and dad. They should be wondering where I am by now..."

"Yes, we were." We were both startled by the voice that belonged to Winston, who came up walking behind us. His snout was wet, so he had probably gone for a drink of water. "Lilly, go on inside. Humphrey, come with me."

She looked at me, whispered a goodbye and walked quietly into her parents' den. I saw Eve standing at the entrance, letting her in, and following her inside. She was obviously going to have a talk with Lilly, too, while Winston talked with me.

"Let's walk down to the lake." He was referring to the big lake that acted as both the pack's southern border and main bathing place. "I understand that I told you stay away from my daughters."

"Y...Yes, you did sir," I replied, fearing what he might say or do next.

"Why didn't you listen to me?"

"Um... well I..."

"Is there anything going on between you and Lilly?"

"No sir, definitely not sir. We're just friends."

"I noticed that she liked Garth. Has she told you anything about this?" I couldn't betray Lilly but her dad knows already. Maybe he doesn't know and is just bluffing.

"Yes, I did notice something like that sir," I said cryptically.

"I also noticed that Kate wasn't very happy to marry Garth. I think that she has feelings for you."

"I really don't know sir. I thought that she liked Garth more than she liked me."

"Oh, she liked you then?" I realized that by saying 'more than she liked me' was a mistake. I've talked myself into a corner.

"Well, we umm.. howled together... while we were on the train towards here." I had expected an outburst of anger, but he'd remained calm.

"I thought she liked you. I think she followed you to talk to you." I also realized that he had not been angry either at me liking Kate or Kate liking me.

"You're not angry at me or Kate?"

"*chuckle* Let me tell you a story. When I was a pup here in Jasper Park I liked a girl... and she liked me. Simple. But when I got sent to Alpha School, I couldn't see her any more because she was to be an Omega. After I had finished training, I met her again, and, believe or not we went out secretly, due to the fact the Alpha and Omega marriage law was strictly enforced as it is today. When my parents found out, they had us separated. I wasn't allowed to see any of my friends for a moon cycle. After that moon, I never saw her again. My parents had kicked her out of the pack because well... That's another story... So you see Humphrey, it isn't Kate who's going to be on the short end, it's you. I will not and cannot give you an exemption from the law. When Kate comes back, you can be friends with her as you both used to be as pups, but no further; she's Garth's mate, not yours. Understand?"

"Yes sir," I responded quietly.

"Now, I have to go. Kate is still out there, and I must do what I can. Goodbye Humphrey, and remember what I said."

"I will sir. I will."

* * *

**(And so this chapter is over. Just to let you guys know, that part about Winston's Omega girlfriend is to be explained in my upcoming story, "Winston's Secret." Hints about that story can be found in my current stories: Restriction and especially the Legend of Kate.)**


	9. Chapter 9: Alphas Versus Omegas

Chapter 9: Alphas Versus Omegas

After Winston had gone back to his den, I had returned to mine. It was evening. I had a fearful sleep, and woke up the next morning refreshed. As I walked out of my den, I saw Shakey walking by.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Oh, hi Humphrey. Have you heard that Winston and most of the top Alphas have left to get back Kate?"

"No, I haven't. When did they leave?"

"Late last night. Eve said that they're supposed to be back by late morning at the latest."

"I see. Where are you going?"

"Eve said that she needed some Omegas to do some duties since most of the Alphas are gone."

"Mind if I tag along?"

"Gladly."

Later that day, after we had finished all the unfinished jobs, I was happy that I wasn't an Alpha. All the work was so exhausting that Shakey and me decided to lie down in the tall, cool grass in the shade of a large oak tree. Then a thought struck me.

"Winston and the Alphas aren't back yet."

"Really? I was to busy to notice."

"I'm serious. You said that Eve said they'll be back by late morning. It's late afternoon now. They should have been back hours ago."

"Are you worried about your crush?"

"Stop it Shakey."

"Okay, okay. Don't get so defensive." At that moment, Salty arrived.

"Humphrey, Eve wants to talk to you."

"Why?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"She said that it was urgent."

I got up and walked towards her den. Eve was already waiting for me when I arrived.

"Humphrey... Winston has been gone for way too long."

"I've noticed."

"Right... So I'm wondering if you and a few other Omegas can go see if they're alright."

"Why us? There are still a few Alphas here strong enough to make the journey."

"No, I can't have the Alphas leave the pack. Without them, we are defenseless. That is why ironically, Omegas are the only ones who can do this." She was quick to the point and had a real sense of urgency in her voice.

"Okay, just... give me some time to get some volunteers and then we'll go."

"Thank you Humphrey. Most appreciated." This was the first piece of kindness that she had given me in a long time.

"Uhh, you're welcome." After that I went to my Omega friends to gather volunteers. I told them about the situation in which they felt very patriotic to help. Shakey, Salty, Mooch, and a few other Omegas volunteered. We were six in total. Soon, we reported to Eve, getting her approval. Eventually, we were on our way.

**Later...**

It wasn't long when we were walking in the woods for some wolves to attack us. They came quick and swift, cornering us. Most of the guys were really scared. Luckily, I recognized the wolves before they tore us apart. It was our missing Alphas.

"Stop! We're Westerns too!" I shouted. They stopped, finally recognizing us. Winston then walked up to me.

"What are you Omegas doing here?! It's dangerous!" he asked.

"What are _you _doing? Eve sent us because she was worried that you were in trouble since you've away past your promised date."

"Yes, I know, but had I sent a she-wolf to tell everybody back home that we were fine and that we wouldn't be back for another day."

"A she-wolf? From Eve, it doesn't look like one came." That's when reality set in. She had to be attacked or killed by the Northerners. And whoever attacked the messenger could be following us right now!

"False alarm everybody," Winston told his troops. "Back to your positions! We need to find a safe place."

**Later...**

Winston and I were right next to each other outside a secret cave so that we could assess the situation.

"We couldn't rescue Kate earlier because we discovered they had guards all around their den grounds. They probably knew that we would try to rescue her and cut off our way back to our territory. It looks like we might never get out of here alive." Winston's voice was grave, and I knew that he was telling the truth. He had failed for the first time since I've ever met him. But I wasn't willing to give up. I had seen their protected area more thoroughly just by myself. I'm not gonna let Kate go like this...

"Sir, I think I have an idea on how to infiltrate the heart of the Northern Pack..."


	10. Chapter 10: Extremes

Chapter 10: Extremes

"Okay, so, what we do is we split up into two teams, one with Winston and one with me. We need to make sure we keep all the guards and other alphas away from the den where Kate is held. Winston's team will go first and create a distraction of his choice. Me and the Omegas will sneak up around the back of the den in which I will secretly go in. Once I get her out, both teams keep watch keep watch. Winston can make some sort of quiet signal to the other alphas. They retreat, and we go home. As simple as that."

Winston thought the plan for a while, then said:

"I must say that you can make some decent plans. A little makeshift but okay. Maybe you should've become an Alpha. Alright let's do it." We went around to every wolf to tell them what they had to do. After ten minutes, everybody knew about the plan. "Everybody ready?" Winston asked.

"Yes, sir!" they replied in unison. "Alright puppies, it's time to move!" Our Alphas sprinted out of the forest. The battle had begun. One of the guards howled, presumably for backup, and then they approached cautiously. All over the territory Alphas had awoken to the howl of the guard, so the place would soon be packed with enemy Alphas. We wouldn't stand a chance in open combat, so me and the Omegas had to do our job fast. We approached the back of the den that Kate was held in. I nodded to Winston before I went around the side to the front leaving Winston to keep watch. I looked inside and saw Kate asleep. I wondered why she was asleep, but she must've still been exhausted from all the "happenings" of the day. I went inside. Just as I stepped inside someone jumped on me. I tried to get him off, shaking my body. Then he grabbed my scruff with his jaws and swung me around until I knocked my head against the stone floor, passing out immediately.

**Later...**

When I woke up I was still inside the den with my head against the wall. I saw Kate on the other side. She was awake but was crying.

"Don't cry Kate. I'm going to fix this." She perked up at the sound of my voice.

"Humphrey, your awake! Are you okay?"

"Never been better."

"That's an overstatement."

"Yeah, I know. What happened while I was out?" "The Northerners drove our forces away, but I think they're still around. It was impossible for them to get us. Once you went out, the whole party fell apart"

The den was in silence for awhile as I was trying to digest this information. "So, what has Garth been doing while I was gone?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"No... He's probably in his den, sulking. Am I right?"

"Yep, that's right. Lilly and I went to his den to ask if he was okay. Uh, he said that he was heartbroken." Kate laughed.

"Oh, Garth. What I'd do to you."

After Kate's short burst of laughter there was silence until she spoke again. "You know, I wasn't following you on purpose."

"Really? Everyone, including me, thinks you were."

"No, Garth was acting like a creep, so I ran away from him. That's when I saw you and decided to run in that direction. I thought if there was any direction I could go, it would be towards you."

"Aww." I blushed.

"Garth always says, "Kate, we just have to get used to each other." He likes me but I think he's a pervert. If I knew he was like that before the wedding, I wouldn't have married him."

"So you're gonna divorce him when you get back?"

"Precisely. If Mom and Dad don't approve then I'll tell them what he said. I know Mom'll go crazy."

"What will you do after you divorce him?"

"Well... I don't know... It's a bit fuzzy from there... Umm..."

"Did you really like me when you howled with me on that train?" I asked. I could tell that she was surprised by this question.

"I.. I really do like you Humphrey, but you know the law. Heck, Dad made memorize it. It is prohibited for wolves of different ranks to marry no matter how high or low ranking you are." I reminded myself of Winston telling me that story about him liking an Omega. He told me that we can be friends, but no further. "Well, we can still be friends like old times, can't we?"

"Well..."

"Humphrey... It's a rule that's been with wolfkind since the dawn of our creation thousands of years ago. And you're saying you want to break that?"

"If it means you, yes..."


	11. Chapter 11: A Trapped Confession

Chapter 11: A Trapped Confession

"I have to confess Kate. I can't stop thinking about you." I was taking a huge risk here because if this went wrong, it won't be good for me.

"I feel the same Humphrey. I dream about you a lot; almost every night."

"Maybe we were meant for each other then..." Kate gasped at my reply. "But if we're kept apart won't dreams be all I'd be you?" She pondered this awhile, then she smiled.

"Humphrey... we will always **desire** for each other but... umm..." She began to cry and smile. "Oh, come here you..." Just before I was expecting a suprise kiss...

Suddenly a voice spoke up from deeper in the den. Both our eyes widened. We were shocked. Who was this who had listened to our all-too personal conversation?

"You are probably wondering who I am, Humphrey," he said as if he had read my mind. He walked out of the dark part of the den. "I am Matt, the leader of the Northern Pack. You know, we are willing to trade Kate for hunting grounds, as you may know, but since you came along everything almost went wrong. You are a strange Omega, like Winston said." How did he know that Winston said that to me?

He spoke again, having probably read my mind again. "My alphas, even though they are hungry, are still very highly trained. They are trained to be swift, invisible, and unseen to the enemy. I know everything that Winston's pack has done and said in the last few days. I am very proud of my Alphas."

"Why don't you just attack our pack now that most of the Alphas are gone?" I asked.

"I am not that kind of wolf. I never attack a pack that is weak nor dependent. That is how I gained all the territory that I have now. I also do not execute captured wolves, unless I really have to. But what I need you to do is to go to Winston and bring my offer to him. My terms are that he gives up his hunting grounds to me, I take over peacefully not hurting anyone, and everyone will be happy." Kate spoke up.

"My dad will never give up his pack to you! You can't just go marching into other people's territories, claim to bring peace, and everybody lives happily ever after. I've heard what your pack does to the wolves. If we give up we will be turned into slaves. Peace? I don't think so!" I've always known Kate to be bold, but never as bold as this. Matt spoke again.

"That is my offer. I will release Humphrey at midnight so that he can arrive there in the morning. You will return, Humphrey, by nightfall or else there will be dire consequences. Understand?"

"I do understand, but what about Kate?"

"She will stay here. If Winston agrees to my offer, she will be freed. If he does not, we may have to take... drastic measures... to get some sense into her father, some of which, according to your unique relationship with this Alpha here, you may not approve. Yes, I know that you care for her more than an Omega should. I find it hilarious. An Alpha and Omega? Please... Well... if you like this Alpha so much, you can have a front row seating area when such drastic measures happen; I insist. I will wake you up at midnight. Goodnight and enjoy your rest while you have it." And with that, he retired deeper into the den, still eyeing us, making sure that we didn't try to escape. Though, deep in my heart, I knew it wouldn't matter. We were surrounded. Not just by trained assassins, but fear of Northern subjugation that rattled to our core. No longer can we have a moment together. All I wanted to do was to tell my true feelings to Kate... but this world is as treacherous as ever.


	12. Chapter 12: An Agreement

Chapter 12: An Agreement

Matt woke me at midnight. He asked me if I was ready, then briefly told me what I had to tell Winston.

"I thought about what Kate said last night. And I think she might be right in saying that Winston won't just give his territory and away. So to cope: tell him that I want a meeting, no strings attached, the day after tomorrow. He is only allowed to bring one Alpha, as I will also. I don't need to tell you much more, for Winston and I will talk over things while were there."

"You know, I saw you pick her up and carry her towards here from the cliff. How's Kate's leg?"

"How did you see me?" For the first time since I've met him, he was surprised.

"I was at the top of the cliff looking down at you," I said proudly, happy that I had managed to get the better of him once. "I also overhead you and some other Alphas talking about her." He thought for a while, then replied.

"You are a cunning and smart wolf. You could've been one of the best if you had chosen to be an Alpha."

"I know. I uh, get that a lot. Now, back to my question. How is her leg? It was quite a nasty fall."

"Yes it was," he admitted, "but her leg is doing fine since we made a splint. She ought to be up and running in a month or so."

"May I have breakfast before I go? I'm really hungry."

"Sorry. If you don't remember, the reason we have you two is because we're low on food. The faster you get there, the earlier you and her can get food. Let that be a motivation for you. Goodbye, but remember to come back. Need I remind the consequences?"

"Oh, I'll remember."

As I ran out of the den, I was surprised that I had so casually conversed with Matt, even in such a dire situation, though I was happy that Kate would be better soon. I thought back to what she said last night. "So she really does like me!" I finally realized. This gave me the motivation to run faster. "I'm gonna save her... then... Winston will have no choice but to let be married!"

**Later...**

I had run all through the early morning. Out of breath I arrived at the first den of our territory. Slowing to considerable speed, I made it to the pack leader's den, where I noticed that Winston was back. That's when I remembered that Matt had told me to tell Winston about this meeting thing. But how did he know that Winston was back already? That means that they must also have spies here; perhaps lurking in a corner near me, ready to strike if I did something stupid.

Anyway,I was too out of breath to get his attention, but he eventually heard someone wheezing behind him.

"Humphrey!" Winston exclaimed, embracing me as if he was welcoming a lost son. "How did you get back?" I held up my paw to tell him to wait for me to catch my breath. By the time I had, most of the pack had already assembled outside. Rumors spread like wildfire here. "Please, don't all of you come rushing in to see Humphrey. We have to have talk first." The others wolves slowly dispersed back to whatever they had been doing.

"How did you get away Humphrey?"

"I didn't get away, sir. I'm afraid I'm just the messenger. He let me go on the condition that I bring you his offer of a meeting the day after tomorrow. I must return before sunset. He wants to settle this territorial dispute once and for all."

"But what will I get out of it?"

"I think it would be not having Kate tortured. He said that you're allowed to bring only one Alpha as he will do the same." After thinking a bit, Winston was a just about to say something when Eve came in.

"Where's my Kate?! Where is she?!"

"Calm down Eve, just let me finish talking with Humphrey then I'll let you ask him any question you want."

"Do it quickly then," she grumbled.

"Sir, he told me to be back by sunset, so I can't stay too long."

"That's fine. You can go tell Matt that I will be at the meeting, but not after you get a well deserved rest. Now... your question Eve?"

"Have they done anything to my daughter, Humphrey? If so, I'm going to bite their dirty paws off and shove them down their throats!"

"Fortunately, nothing has happened to her, ma'am. At least for now. I don't know how long she will be safe, but they seem to want to keep her alive. They made a splint for her when she broke one of legs from a fall. She's fine but still a hostage."

"Interesting..."

"He says that no harm will come to her if you comply."

"Thank you Humphrey. You've been most helpful. Now go and get a well deserved rest."

"Thank you, sir. Thank you."


	13. Chapter 13: Opportunities

Chapter 13: Opportunities

I had enjoyed myself throughout the day, catching up with my friends, playing, and, of course, log sledding. I tried to keep my mind off of the thought of going back to Kate and Matt, but throughout the day I often caught myself thinking of what was going to happen. When time came for me to return, I said goodbye to everyone, and in turn they wished me good luck. As I walked away into the denser forest, I looked forlornly back at my pack; wolves I've known for my whole life. I wondered if I might return home. But there was no time for this as I was already late.

The sun was shining in the blue sky, but was on its way to set. _Oh well,_ I said to myself. _No time for this. _I started running, not at full speed, but at a moderate pace to avoid running out of energy too soon. I was leaving my only home. To think only a few days ago, I had wanted to run away because I was angry. Now it seems like I don't ever want to leave. Lilly was right. This pack does need me...

**Later...**

I arrived at the beginning of the slender path that lead towards the central area of where the Northern dens are situated. As I entered the clearing that the surrounded Matt's den, I saw him walk out.

"Good evening Humphrey. A little late aren't we? Oh, it doesn't matter to me. What did Winston say? Did he accept my invitation?"

"Yes he did. He said that he'll be there and bring only one of his alphas, as you asked."

"Good. Kate is doing fine and now miraculously manages to walk, but with a very bad limp. She's a strong alpha, I must say for a Western. Come on into the den so that we can talk further." When I walked into the den I noticed that Kate was in a sitting position.

"He said you can walk now," I said, "but it does hurt, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it hurts a lot when I walk, but I can manage. Matt promised that we can go for a walk tonight if I'm up to it."

"You can go walk," said Matt, "but only if you agree not to try and get away, because you'll make it worse for yourselves, and your pack."

"Why the sudden kindness?" I asked.

"It wouldn't looked good if Winston and I came to an agreement and I sent you back with bad stories about how I treated you wouldn't it? Anyway, I believe I butted in on your conversation yesterday, so I'm giving you the time today to continue. Won't that be nice?" he asked with a sly smile. Kate and I looked at each other, blushing. Matt spoke up again.

"Well, what are you waiting for? You have to go before it gets too dark, or you won't be able to see a thing."

"Okay, we'll go now," Kate said before I could answer. I helped her up and felt her body rubbing against mine as she leaned against me. It was a nice sensation.

"Don't come back too late," Matt shouted after us as we walked across the clearing and into the forest on the other side, where we had to stop for Kate to get some rest. We wouldn't be able to walk far with Kate walking slowly and having to rest every few minutes. I just hoped that we would enjoy the walk.


	14. Chapter 14: Unconditional Love

Chapter 14: Unconditional Love

After walking for awhile, we came to a small clearing with a pond in the center. Kate and I walked towards the pond and sat at the edge of it, staring at our reflections in the water. Kate looked pained, and I would've too if I was in her situation, so I moved closer to her, our bodies touching.

"It sucks that we're in this situation," she reminded. "I wished that it never happened."

"Don't wish that," I replied. "This situation has led me to realize that you do care for me, even when I thought you liked Garth."

"Well, that's the only good thing about it," she said giving me a smile. After a prolonged silence, she spoke up again. "You know that you're probably going to be a hero when we get back." I blushed at this praise.

"Well, what did I actually do? I was just a messenger."

"Whatever happens, you're still my hero." She rubbed his head against my open chest.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Wasn't it you who helped me get back from Idaho?"

"Well... I always thought it was actually the other way around."

"Hm. I guess we both helped each other then." I didn't reply. "You know Humphrey, if you were an Alpha, or if the rule didn't exist, I would marry you." She said this with a radiant smile. My raced with every word. Finally, I had a proof for my purpose.

"You mean that?"

"Of course." Then I said something I've never said to anyone before.

"Kate... I love you..."

"I love you too Humphrey." I leaned over to her and kissed her. She embraced my lips, welcoming their close presence. She kissed back, returning the favor. It continued for some time.

After finally separating, we began to stare into each other's eyes. I could almost feel the beautiful brownness in her eyes that gave me a milky feeling. Eventually, we rubbed our noses; something you only do to your most beloved. That's when I realized how much I loved her, how much I wanted to become her mate.

"We'd better be getting back," she said while our noses were still conjoined. It took me a few seconds to realize that she had said anything, because I was so engrossed in the textures of her small nose.

"Hm? Oh yeah, we better get back." We got up and walked away from the pond. I'd wanted the moment to last forever, but we had to get back soon because it was almost dark.

We arrived back at the den shortly after. Matt was already waiting for us, ready to turn in.

"How was your evening," he asked, "or am I not allowed to ask?" We ignored him, so he took it as a no. We all settled down to sleep. I went and laid down next to Kate. I peeked over at her to see if she minded, but she didn't seem to as she had already put her head onto her paws to sleep.

"Kate, do you think that your dad will let me become an Alpha? I mean, there isn't a limit on how old you have to be to become an Alpha, right?"

"Not that I've heard of. Why do you ask? Don't tell me you want to become an Alpha. Why would you want to be one? You have all the traits that an Omega should have. I that's where you belong."

"First of all, I want to become an Alpha so that I can marry you. That's my top priority. Second of all, everyone thinks that I would make an awesome Alpha."

"Sorry to chip in," Matt said suddenly, "but I agree with Humphrey. He will make an excellent Alpha, even though he has being an Omega for so long. I do believe it is possible to switch ranks as long as you have the right reasons to, and as I have witnessed, this strange relationship does look to be a prosperous one. But hey, what do I know? I envy you guys because I've never been in love before to know."

"As long as my dad agrees," said Kate, "then you can probably become an Alpha." She snuggled closer to me. I felt so excited. Soon, this hostage situation will be over and I will finally get the wolf of my dreams. I was really hopeful, knowing now that there is a way.

"Now, lets get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." I put my head on top of hers. "Goodnight Kate."

"Goodnight Humphrey. I love you... so much..."


	15. Chapter 15: Finally Freed

Chapter 15: Finally Freed

I slowly opened my eyes as I felt something touching my nose. The sensation of it woke me up. I saw that it was Kate. It reminded me of the time that we had found shelter from the rain and had awoken in a similar position as this. I saw that she was now also opening her eyes. When she saw me she smiled, but when she looked past me her expression, it turned from pleasant to that of surprise. I wondered what she saw, so I turned around and saw Winston. He must've come in, seen us in this position, and waited for us to wake up. I stood up.

"Err...Good morning sir," I said nervously.

"Good afternoon, Humphrey." I gasped. Was it already that late? That's why Winston was here, for the meeting was due to start at noon. He spoke up again. "I would've asked you where Matt was but since you just woke up, you probably wouldn't know." Matt spoke up out of the dark end of the den.

"Good afternoon Winston. Are you ready to talk?"

"Yes, I am. Please go outside you two," he said to us. I helped Kate up, and we walked out of the den into the heat of the sun.

"Aren't you going to speak to my dad about becoming an Alpha?" Kate whispered to me as we went.

"Yes, but it'll have to wait until the end of the meeting. Now is a politically unstable point that must be addressed by your father without distraction."

"How did we end up in that position again?" she asked. I had wanted to ask that question, but was too shy.

"I don't know," I answered, "but I noticed that it was just like it was the morning after the storm."

"Oh, right. I remember. My dad's probably very angry at you, and me, for what he saw."

"Well, you never know. Maybe if I tell your dad I want to become an Alpha and how Garth has treated you, it might change things for the better."

"I hope so. Let's take another walk."

"Sure. I don't think Matt will mind." We walked down to the forest. It was a wonderful afternoon. The sun was shining, a cool breeze that you could feel blowing through your fur. These two elements made it perfect.

We continued on through the trees until we came to the pond we had sat next to the night before.

"This place looks beautiful with the sunshine glistening off the surface of the water," Kate informed. If it wasn't that Kate had a broken leg which prevented her from swimming, I would've pushed her in. I jumped into the water, laughing.

"C'mon Kate. The water's nice and cool. You don't need to swim, just stay where it is shallow." She enthusiastically followed me into the water, and we started splashing each other. This reminded me of when Kate and I were pups, playing in the big puddles that formed after huge downpours. Oh, those were the days.

After a while we came out of the water to the bank, soaked through.

"That was really fun," said Kate. "We should do it more often." We both shook ourselves dry, and saw according the sky that it was already late afternoon.

"We better get back. Matt will probably wondering where we are."

"Not with all the noise you made," Kate said, and nudged me playfully. We walked up to the den, however only to find it empty.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Hm... Odd." Before I could think of where they could've gone we saw them coming towards us.

"We were wondering where you were," Winston told us. "We had just finished the meeting and saw you two gone."

"Yeah, well we just got back from the pond to find _you_ guys gone so..."

"By the way," I added. "Where was the Alpha who was supposed to come with you, sir?" I had noticed it this morning, but it didn't seem mysterious at the time.

"I chose Garth to come with me," Winston said, to our surprise, "but when we came he saw you two and wanted to kill you Humphrey. Matt told me all about you two and how you said how Garth was."

"Oh..." As it turns, Winston had been there for awhile.

"Kate. I will allow you to divorce him, if you still want to. Just as long as you promise to find a better mate." I saw Kate jump for joy. Well, almost since her leg was still in bad shape.

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"I sent him away after Matt told me what he did. He won't be back for awhile, since I threatened to tell Eve. You know how scared he is of her." "Did Matt also tell you about Humphrey wanting to become an Alpha, dad?"

"As a matter of fact, he did. He also told me what a good chance Humphrey had to become an Alpha. I'll tell you what: he may join the next course, which is in a month or two. I think he will be a wonderful student, and since I'm going to be the teacher at the next course, I'll be able to watch his progress myself."

"Thank you sir," I said, "but what was the outcome of the meeting?"

"I'll tell you on the way back. We will leave early, since it will take longer for Kate to get back."

"You mean that we can go now? We're not hostages anymore?" I asked, bewildered.

"No, not anymore. I'll tell you why when we leave. In fact, why don't we leave now? No time like the present." We all said goodbye to Matt and set off. I was happier than any wolf alive. We weren't hostages anymore, Kate was going to divorce Garth, I was going to become an Alpha, and Kate was going to marry me when I finish the course. If I only knew better of what was in store for me.


	16. Chapter 16: The Compromise

Chapter 16: The Compromise

We set off towards home. I was so homesick. As we walked along the path Winston informed us about what happened.

"I had thought at first that this meeting might have been a trap, so I had brought along the strongest Alpha I could find."

"Garth?"

"Yes," He reassured.

"And if it wasn't a trap, I thought that he might have liked to see you again, Kate. But now I know better, don't I?" We nodded and waited patiently for him to continue the story. "So we had set off early morning and had arrived here just before you two woke up. To tell the truth, I was quite shocked at what you two were doing, and Garth was also. I told him to go away before he did something he would regret. After Garth had left, we had started the meeting. First, he told me of the situation in which his pack was in, and that even he couldn't quench his hunger. He told me that even though my pack wouldn't be able to defeat his, both packs would come off badly. Then he made his offer. He said that if this issue over territory wasn't going to work, then maybe it should be best if we merge our packs together where trade and troops have no boundaries within us. It was either war, territory acquisition, or conjoined packs. However, if the packs be together he said he wanted himself to have an equal part in the leadership of the pack just as me and Tony are right now. His pack would also have to be treated fairly with no discrimination at all, and in return his pack will also be nice with ours. His alphas would assume all responsibilities that they needed to, but that they will do the same amount of work and such as my pack. I just summed the conversation up a bit for you, but that is basically what he said. I agreed. He said that he will get his pack ready and they will leave sometime tomorrow."

"Can you really trust him dad?" Kate asked. "I mean, he wolfnapped me. Is that how he's always going to be?"

"I know he took you hostage, but he's usually a really a nice guy, who wants the best for his pack like any pack leader. He's no Rogue, but he's unpredictable. Even if he may seem evil, that's the only choice I can make that leads to peace. He said he wants peace, and that's what he'll get. Yes, I do trust him. I believe that we can become firm friends again like me and Tony. This merge, I believe will make us the strongest pack in Canada." He paused to smile, then continued. "But I also have to talk to you about the next leadership of the pack. You and Garth were supposed to become the next pack leaders, but now you will be divorcing so Tony won't be very happy not having his son become one of the new leaders. He also won't be happy about the merge when he gets back so we are stuck with a decision. I need someone of either me or Tony's blood to succeed me. I am getting old, too old to manage a pack easily. I want you to become the new leader, Kate, so our only option is to let you marry an Eastern or Western wolf, an Alpha of course. But I know you Kate, and I don't think that you want to marry any other Western wolf besides Humphrey. I can stay leader until Humphrey finishes his Alpha course, and while he is doing it, I can train you to manage a pack, but we have to talk with Tony first. We can't just do anything without his permission. I'll have to send a messenger to go get him from his hunting trip."


	17. Chapter 17: Home

Chapter 17: Home

We continued talking until we arrived back to our pack, where we were left to do whatever we wanted. It was a relief for me to be free again, and I felt that Kate loved it too. We decided that I would go see my friends. I suspected Kate would go looking for Lilly.

**Later...**

I was walking along the path leading towards my den when my friends jumped me.

"Wolf pile!" they shouted. After a few minutes I managed to get myself out from under them.

"Is that how you guys greet me when I just came home?" I said, jokingly, but they seemed to take it serious.

"Sorry Humphrey," Shakey said solemnly, but then he broke into a smile. "We just couldn't resist."

"Don't worry guys. I've just had a rough week. It's fine. I was just looking for you. Oh, and guess what?"

"What? Did you kill Matt? Did you take on some Alphas and won, or did you..."

"Calm down guys... I'm going to be an Alpha." I could see that they were shocked at this. Salty eventually spoke up.

"You're kidding..."

"No, no I'm not."

"Seriously? Doesn't that mean... you won't have enough time for us from having to do all of your Alpha duties?"

"I'll come and see you guys now and then, but you and I know I'll be very busy and..."

"Wait, wait," Shakey interrupted. "This has something to do with Kate, doesn't it?"

"Yes. The main reason that I'm becoming an Alpha is so I can marry Kate."

"You're going to be a married man. No time for us then." They looked pretty sad, so I tried to cheer them up.

"But guys, Alpha training doesn't start 'till spring. We've got the whole summer to spend together! And like I said, don't worry. I promise to make sure every day 'till then will be with you guys." This seemed to cheer them up.

"C'mon! Let's go log sledding!" exclaimed Salty. We all agreed, so we went off to find a logboard. Soon, we found one at the bottom of a hill that our dens were located. We pulled it back up, got in, and down the hill we went.

"Yahoooo!" we all shouted as we felt the wind rushing through our fur. When we reached the bottom, we hit the ground perfectly. Too perfect. Instead of stopping we continued on on level ground. We were still going really fast.

"How do we stop this thing?" I asked, trying to speak louder that the rushing wind.

"We usually stop at the bottom, but we hit the ground right, and your added weight made more momentum than usual," Shakey answered. Luckily we were gradually slowing down, and came to a stop more then five hundred meters from the bottom of the hill we started on. "That was awesome!" Salty said. "Why don't we do it again?" I was just about to reply when I saw a figure running along the edge of the clearing where we had stopped on towards the main area of the pack. I noticed that he was reddish brown, and there was only one reddish brown wolf I knew. It was Garth.

"Be right back guys," I said and started following Garth. He was too preoccupied to notice me. Thank goodness. I could easily follow. What was he up to?


	18. Chapter 18: Dealing With Garth

Chapter 18: Dealing With Garth

I wondered why Garth hadn't come back openly. It was probably because he was scared of Eve. Speaking of which, Winston would have had to tell Eve about him or else she wouldn't allow the divorce. Which was important to me.

**Later...**

I noticed that he had stopped, so I stopped too. I was only a few yards behind him when I heard voices ahead and saw Garth hesitantly retreat into the vegetation. I decided not to hide but just stay where I was and hope that Garth couldn't see me because if he could, he would immediately know that I was following him. I heard the voices come nearer, and then Kate and her mother and father rounded the corner of the path. They noticed me standing here and walked up to me.

"Hi Humphrey. We're looking for Lilly. Have you seen her?" Kate asked.

I knew that Garth would now know that I was here because Kate had said my name, so I decided to use the situation to my advantage. I held up my paw for silence. They all gave me bewildered looks but stayed quiet. I crept up behind the bush that Garth was hiding in, and then I jumped onto it, and on top of Garth. I could tell that I had taken him by surprise, because he fell flat under me. Then he knew that someone must've jumped on him from the back and started trying to throw me off like an Alpha hunting a caribou.

When he finally managed to throw me off, I landed in a bush a few yards away unharmed. Before Garth could jump on me, I saw a golden flash as something flew by me and crashed into Garth. The golden flash was Kate. She had noticed that Garth was going to attack me and decided to tackle him. She managed to restrain him. Winston and Eve came running up.

"So you decided to come back, Garth?" Eve asked menacingly.

"Why didn't you just leave? After all you've done, I should be ripping you apart right now." Kate was getting off Garth, and Winston was helping me up. I wasn't hurt much, but I was painfully winded. Winston then spoke:

"Why were you spying on us?"

Garth answered hesitantly, "I...I... was coming back to the see you sir, but I saw you coming and didn't want Eve or Kate to see me."

"But why were you sneaking along," I added, "carefully staying close to the shadows of the trees? I think you were trying to stay hidden."

"I don't have to answer your questions!" Garth snapped. "You are in no place to talk to me like that. I am one of the best; the top alpha."

"As your pack leader you do as I say, Garth,"Winston said. "You are in no place of authority any more. I have the authority to take away your right to be an Alpha. And since Humphrey will soon be one, you have to answer to him now."

"You can't let an Omega become an Alpha! No way that's possible!" Garth exclaimed.

"I make the rules here, and in the first place, there isn't any rule preventing a wolf of becoming an Alpha a bit later than usual."

"Hm! I'm going to my den. Come Kate." Garth said.

"And another thing, Garth," Winston said, getting angry.

"You're hereby officially divorced with Kate in which she is stripped of all your authority. You have to find another den. And if I find out that you're going around making trouble, I will dish out punishments. Understood Alpha? You're dad will not be please with you."

"Yes sir," Garth answered, and left fuming.

"What a guy," I said sarcastically.

"Tell me about it," Kate said.

We continued the walk and I found out that they were planning to place Kate as one of the supervisors at the Alpha course.

"Wouldn't it be great, Humphrey!" Kate exclaimed. "I'm going to be your teacher! Now I don't have worry about not seeing your face for so long."

"I think you're going to make a great student. And with Kate as a mentor, I'm sure you'll get along well," Winston said.

"I sure do hope so, sir," I agreed, nodding.


	19. Chapter 19: Alpha School

Chapter 19: Alpha School

**Many weeks later...**

I had really enjoyed myself in the last few weeks, or at least tried to. I knew that I wouldn't have that much freedom as an alpha. It's not like I didn't want to become an alpha, but I had to enjoy my freedom when I had time. I had gone logsledding, caribou scaring, and told jokes until the day's end. I did and didn't want it to end. I was torn in half because I wanted the freedom to go play with my friends whenever I wanted to, but I also wanted the challenge of being an Alpha, and, of course Kate who I had gone howling with a few times on Moonlight Howl Rock. I really enjoyed it. Then the day we had to leave finally dawned.

"You ready, Kate?" I asked as I walked up to her den.

"Almost," she shouted from inside.

After a few minutes she came out, and I accompanied her to the place where we were supposed to meet before we left. It was a sunny morning, and the sun was just giving enough warmth for the temperature to be favorable, but it was soon going to become hotter and we had a long walk ahead.

Everybody was ready to depart on our journey. As soon as we arrived at the rendezvous point, we gathered into groups and set off. I was in a group that contained all of the supervisors and such.

Most of the talk was gossip about Betas whether they were well behaved or naughty. After quite a long conversation without me saying anything, Kate noticed my quietness.

"Why are you so quiet Humphrey? Got the hibity-bajibities? "

"No, I'm just a bit left out with all of you guys' gossip about Betas and stuff."

"Well, what _can_ we talk about that doesn't make you feel left out?"

"You can give me some tips about the course."

"Sorry, but my dad said that I can't tell you anything about it. At least not now. It would be unfair to everyone else. You've got a better chance of passing than anyone else anyway, so why worry?"

"I'm not worrying, just seeing if I can get anything out of you," I replied, winking.

"Not getting anything out of me."

We walked in silence again. I did have an advantage over all the other students, but they still had time to practice and get fit. All I did was hang out with my friends for the remainder of my free time.

**Later...**

We arrived at the valley at which the course was to be held. It was magnificent, but somewhat small in size with everything being in a tight space. It had an obstacle course to one side, a lesson area to the other, a big congregational area in the middle, and living quarters against the steepest side of the valley. It was definitely lush with plant life; the field covered in tall grasses to simulate a hunting situation. As we entered the valley, I noticed a rugged path leading between the trees to the left. Kate told me that at the end of the path was a big field with only two entrances, the path and a bigger entrance at the other side. After some supervisors chased some animals through the bigger entrance they would block it off and the animals would come running through here where the students would practice catching them. Kate also told me that this was where our pack used to live when it started, but left when food ran out. After being abandoned for a few decades, some wolves came across it and thought that it would make a great place to train alphas. This place looked better than I thought it would've looked. It seemed that Alpha school was going to be better than I thought.


	20. Chapter 20: First Lesson

Chapter 20: First Lesson

Soon after we had arrived, we were directed towards our dens. Kate and I got adjacent dens. There were four rows of dens on the steep valley side with the most at the first level and the least at the top. The first level, which had six dens was for male students; the second, which had five dens was for female students; the third, which had three dens were for the supervisors: Winston, Hutch, and another alpha called Samuel, so Kate and I had the top level all for ourselves.

After scouting out our dens, we met up at an outcropping that overlooked the other levels and the field from the side of the den grounds. I located the areas where we would be practice running. There was an obstacle course and a miniature arena probably for fighting practice. Here, we had a magnificent view over the surrounding area. It was truly beautiful. The valley which we stayed in looked more look like a forest inside of a fault.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I told her admiringly.

"It is wonderful," she said.

We stood there in silence for awhile. The sun had just disappeared, leaving behind a trail of gleaming light of interesting colors.

"I wonder why they didn't put me the other trainees," I said.

"I think my dad might've did it so you wouldn't have to worry about not being able to fit in with them. Besides, they're too young for you. You probably won't like it."

"You're probably right."

"We're going to give a tour tomorrow, but my dad didn't tell me much about it. Probably thought that I would tell you even though I promised not to."

"What _did_ he tell you about the tour?" I asked questioningly.

"All he told me was that tomorrow morning he was going to wake everyone up really early so that there'll be plenty of time to tour of the area.  
Afterwards, we'll start basic expectations and lessons. And don't ask me what it will be. My only job is to teach you guys about hunting and running techniques. I can teach you a bit now, but I'm too tired right now. I'll turn in early."

"Aren't you forgetting about dinner? I heard that Winston, Hutch, and Samuel went off hunting and said that we could eat when they return, and I believe I can see them coming now." I had spotted them coming along the path that we had followed this afternoon with a carcass dragging behind. I heard a shout from below. The other wolves must've also seen them.

"I am hungry, but I was too tired to notice until you mentioned it. Let's go eat." Kate set off down the slope leading towards the lowest level, where Winston and the rest could be seen dragging a caribou carcass.

"Before any of you rush in, let me give you your first lesson." He paused to tear off a chunk of flesh from the caribou. "Oldest eat first."

There, came groans of disdain from the crowd, including me after he said this, but Kate just stepped through them and tucked into the food as did the rest of the supervisors. I felt jealous.

"You would've thought the young-uns had already learned their manners," I said chuckling. Kate laughed.

"Yeah, me too."

"Oh, I know what you're thinking, little ones," the pack leader continued. "'How is that far?' 'How could that be allowed?' Oh, but don't worry. Soon, when you Betas grow and learn, you will get bigger shares. This exercise is a teacher of discipline; once accepted, reward is around the corner. Is a solid example of Alpha School here. One of three core strengths you must conquer: Humility, Discipline, and Dignity. Which one will be the first?"


	21. Chapter 21: The Course Part 1

Chapter 21: The Course Part 1

After we had eaten, we turned in. I was so tired that I immediately fell asleep where I lied down. I woke up just as the sun's rays streamed into my den. I decided to go wake Kate up, so I stepped out of my den and into hers. I saw her asleep on the ground. I gently shook her.

"Wake up, Kate," I said. "It's mourning." Her eyes fluttered open and she got up with a groan.

"Why didn't my dad wake us up?" she asked.

"Maybe we just didn't hear it," I suggested.

"No, he would've known that we were missing and would've come to wake us."

"Maybe he's letting us sleep for a while."

"Just to see we're not the odd ones out, let's go see what's happening." We walked down the path to the bottom.

Nearing it, I noticed snoring coming out of some of the dens.

"Looks like Winston let everyone sleep late," I said.

"Let's go see if he is in his den," Kate suggested. We continued on until we came to the first level. "Dad!" Kate called out. "Where are you?"

"Over here," we heard coming out of his den. We came in and sat down.

"Didn't you say that you would wake us up early, sir?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, I did, but I decided to go easy on everybody since they had a long trip," he answered. "As far as I'm concerned, they are still pups."

"Where are Hutch and Samuel?" Kate asked.

"They went to get breakfast. I don't know that we'll be able to eat up a whole caribou in one sitting."

"You'll be surprised, sir," I said.

"I am, and drop the 'sir' thing Humphrey. I'm going to be your father-in-law soon so call me Dad."

"Yes, s... I mean Dad... Sorry, it's just I haven't said that in a long time. You know..."

"Yes, I know about your parents... Anyway, today there won't be any lessons. I decided so everyone can go explore, provided that they are in groups of two or more. By chance you two have any plans for today, now would be your time to commence them."

"We don't have any plans, but I think we can go exploring, don't you agree Humphrey?"

"I do indeed, my sweet." We turned and started walking out of the den after saying our goodbyes.

"Oh, and Kate. We will need you back by this evening to brief you on what your jobs are tomorrow. Can you manage?"

"Sure, Dad, sure." We walked out into the sunshine. Everybody was already out of their dens after being awoken.

"Where should we go first?" I asked.

"Let's just walk and see where the path leads."

"Sure."

We fell quiet, the only sounds were our feet crunching on the path. Eventually we arrived in a clearing with some logs arranged into an obstacle course.

"So this is the obstacle course?" I said.

"Yep, that's it." A vague plan formed in my head.  
"Why don't I practice on it, so that I can have an advantage tomorrow or whatever day I'm doing the course."

"Sure," she answered. "As long as we don't get caught doing it. I'll go first. You follow." And with that, we commenced the course.


	22. Chapter 22: The Course Part 2

Chapter 22: The Course Part 2

After we had run the obstacle course a few times, we stopped for a rest. We lied down in the cool grass under the shade of a tree.

"...so you have to jump earlier at the second log, but not too high and..." Kate had blabbered forth like this the whole morning, so I was thoroughly tired. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for her help, but sometimes you just gotta rest.

"Phew," I said as I let out a breath.

"You've got little energy Humphrey. You need to do more physical stuff like running or swimming. Swimming helps you get a longer breath and... I'm probably boring you now Humphrey. I'm in my teach mode today. Sorry."

"It's okay, you mean well. I think I know now why your Dad picked you to be a teacher. You can teach well, but you were right when you said you bore me. It's just way too much information."

"Am I not your type then?" she asked.

"No, you are, but... you know..."

"Yeah... Don't worry, I won't teach you the whole day if we marry. I'll just be me." I looked up at the sun. It was already noon.

"Shouldn't you be getting back soon?" She looked up at the sun too and quickly stood up. "Oh yes, I should go. Are you coming or are you still going to run the course a few times?"

"I'm exhausted. I'll stay here until I'm rested, then I'll come."

"Okay. See you then," she said and started towards the path. I lost view of her when she walked around a corner of the trail. I decided to go lie in the bushes where I had more shade. After I settled down I slowly drifted off into sleep.

**Later...**

I awoke with a start. What had woken me up? I heard a sound... Footsteps! It couldn't be Kate or any of the adults. The sounds of the paws were two light, so it must be one of the trainees. The footsteps came closer, and then the wolf to which they belonged to came into view.

It _was_ one of the trainees, a female with brownish red fur, similar to Garth's. She was cautiously approaching the obstacle course, probably afraid that someone would notice her. When she came to the course she stopped, trying to find the entrance. I took this chance to try and slip away unnoticed, but I was in bushes so I couldn't move without making a sound, so when I stepped out of the bushes, she heard me and immediately jumped into some other bushes bordering the course.

I pondered over what I should do for awhile, then I approached the bush in which she was hiding.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you came here. I am also just a trainee. I uhh... I can help you with the course," I offered. No reply was made.  
Suddenly, someone jumped on me from behind.


	23. Chapter 23: Susie

Chapter 23: Susie

With a good portion of my strength, I threw her off and walked up to her as she got back up.

"Why did you jump on me?!" I snapped.

"I...I..." she stammered. "I was just scared that you were going to tell the supervisors of me and then I'd be in trouble. I didn't know what else to do."

"If I told them they'd ask me why I was here, and then I'd also be in trouble too, wouldn't I?"

"I guess so," she said.

"Good. Just don't do anything like that ever again. You almost gave me a heart attack. Now, do you want help or not? I've already been through it a few times."

"Thanks, but I can figure it out myself. You know, every trainee thinks Kate is telling you everything so that you can be top of the class, and everybody thinks you'll tell Kate if anybody steps over the line, kinda' like an informant, so we stay away from you, but I don't think you're like that. Nobody wants to talk with you in case they accidentally give something away, that's why everybody's been avoided you. You probably noticed that already."

"I did wonder why no one except Winston and his lot wanted to have a conversation with me. I won't tell anything about anyone, by the way, and even Kate helped me with the obstacle course, so everybody can trust her too," I said.

"I actually came here to scout out the area for anyone that could snitch on us, so they're still waiting for me to report back to them. C'mon, I'll introduce you to them. Oh, and by the way, I'm Susie."

"Nice to meet you Susie. I'm Humphrey," he greeted, pawshaking her.

We started walking on the path towards a patch of bushes on the side.

"It's all clear girls!" she informed. Three female pups came walking out of the bushes. They clearly have been there awhile as all of them had leaves, dirt, and whatnot covering their bodies. They stopped in their tracks when they saw me.

"It's okay, he's friendly. He won't snitch on us, I'm sure of that." They cautiously came towards me.

"You sure he won't snitch?" the brown pup asked.

"C'mon wolves, he's here for the same reason we are," Susie said. They seemed to listen to her, but they didn't say anything.

"Why don't we at least try out the obstacle course?" I asked.

"That's a good idea," said Suzie.

Eventually, they all agreed. We walked up towards the obstacle course. I realized that I had made some friends, or at least one friend. It seemed now that everybody else will also start trusting me. I hope they would, or else I would only have Kate for company. Not that I Kate wasn't good company, it was just because I liked to talk and be friends with lots of people, not only one.


	24. Chapter 24: Preparing The Hunt

Chapter 24: Preparing The Hunt

Susie, her friends, and I had fun the whole evening on the obstacle course. I enjoyed myself so much to the extent of feeling as young as they were. It was really interesting to know how much time had passed.

After we had finished and started walking back, it dawned on me that I wasn't as young as I was before. Not that I was old, but I wasn't as small and agile as all the other trainees were. This made me a bit sad, but I didn't want it to overpower my joy, so I kept it to myself. We had to make a detour on our way back so that nobody noticed that we had come from the obstacle course.

When we arrived we found the place deserted except for a few pups playing hide and seek in their dens.

"Where is everybody?" I asked when a wolf ran past me.

"Gone on an unofficial hunt. They all went except us because we wanted to play. The supervisors also went," he said before rushing off again. I had wanted to ask him where they went but he was already out of earshot beforehand.

"Well, that's great," Susie said.

"Now what do we do? We don't know where they went so we can't follow them."

"I think I know," I said. "You know the trail they said about that led towards where we would practice hunting. I think they're probably there."

"I did hear about that," Susie said. "Let's go see." So we set off towards the trail. When we got to it we heard whispering coming from the end of it. We decided to investigate. As we neared the whispers we could start making out what they said.

"Okay," we heard someone whisper. "Now, when they come through here we have to jump onto its back, clamp our jaws around it's neck, and then bring it to the ground to finish it off. Understand?"

I immediately knew that it was Kate, because I know that voice anywhere, but I also knew that she was one of the only female here that knew about that stuff.

"Hey Kate," I whispered as I walked up to her. I saw that she was in a circle of trainees ready for their first hunt.

"Hey Humphrey. I was wondering where you were when you didn't come back."

"I fell asleep," I said. "And when I woke up and came back here I saw that everybody was gone, but a guy told me that everybody went off to a surprise hunt. I thought that you might be here."

"Wanna join? The more, the merrier. I was just telling them what to do when the caribou comes through here, but you probably already know."

"Yeah, I do. Let's get ready for it." We all learned our specific positions in the undergrowth next to the trail. Kate and I were, of course together. An example of how inseparable we were.

"When it comes through here, you and I are going for the back, the three over there are going for the side, and the rest are going for the neck and shoulder. Just to let you know we have the most dangerous job; those back legs can knock the permanent teeth right out of your mouth, so be careful, okay?"

"Don't worry, I will be," I answered.

After awhile of silence, we heard the sound of hooves thumping on the ground. Our meal was coming.


	25. Chapter 25: An Alpha's Success

Chapter 25: An Alpha's Success

We could see it coming through the bushes. The walking pile of food made my mouth water.

"Now!" Kate shouted. We all attacked it.

It was pure luck if I got the back in the first place, but both Kate and I hit our target. Even though only one of the wolves that were supposed to get the shoulder got a bite, and only two of the wolves who were supposed to go for the neck got their timing right, we still brought it down. It felt pretty good to succeed on my first hunt, and I was sure that the others felt the same. As we dragged the caribou into the clearing in front of the dens we saw Winston, Hutch, and Samuel appear from the other path. They had scared the caribou into our ambush.

"Good job everyone!" Winston congratulated when he saw the dead caribou. "It looks like you trainees have a very good future in hunting." He then addressed Kate.

"I was right to bring you along. You're a good teacher."

"Thanks, Dad," she replied proudly. He then set to work ripping out all the inedible pieces of he caribou so that we could eat it. After he finished we all dug in. I called dibs on the liver.

Even though all of us had eaten our full, there was still meat left on the caribou. We decided to leave the extra food for breakfast, so we dragged it into one of the spare dens. Winston turned in early along with the other instructors, except for Kate, so we were left to our ourselves.

Me and Kate and some other couples decided to go to a rock that looked similar to our howling rock back home. We all had a fun time, howling or, if we were out of breath from howling, talking.

We returned to our dens sometime after midnight and, as soon as we had lied down in our respective dens, fell asleep.

**Next mourning...**

The sun was already high in the sky when I woke up. I walked over to Kate's den and found her asleep, having also overslept. I gently woke her.

"Wake up Kate," I said softly, pushing her with my paw. She woke up, and without a word, stretched and looked into my eyes. I remember her doing this last night. I broke away from her gaze.

"We should be getting breakfast, if the others haven't already eaten everything up," I said heading for the entrance. She got up and followed me.

"Last night was fun," she said, her first words of the morning.

"Uhh, I was just thinking," I said, "about last night and the rule that, you know, forbids Alphas from howling with Omegas and vice versa, I'm still actually an Omega, so I'm actually worrying that your Dad heard about last night and..."

"Don't worry Humphrey. I don't think he would mind, trust me. Remember, he allowed us to howl back home when he knew that you were going to be an Alpha." These words gave me some relief, but I was still worried.

When we came to the bottom of the cluster of dens we saw Winston there looking at us. He gestured us over.

_This is it_, I thought,_ he knows. _When we came to him I saw that he wasn't angry. I hoped for the best.

"Hello you two. Had a nice sleep?" he asked. We both nodded. "I thought that you two might be up late so I saved some breakfast for you." He pushed a caribou leg forward with his nose. I remembered how hungry I was, so I immediately started eating, but being careful to leave meat for Kate who was eating on the other side of the leg. When we both finished eating Winston said that he wanted both of us to go to the obstacle course because that was today's training. When we asked him why he wasn't coming he said that he had to set up something. He didn't tell us what, but we didn't prod him for answers, so we set off to the obstacle course.


	26. Chapter 26: Injured Again

Chapter 26: Injured Again

**Two moons Later...**

Alpha school was tough, really tough, but, like my mother used to say, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Mostly by luck, and, of course,some help from Kate, I pushed through and now I was at the final challenge of Alpha school. It consisted of an obstacle course at the start, a maze, a jump off a small cliff into a river, and a swim down the river to the finish. All our training was coming down to this. All of the supervisors were there to watch the event.

Just as we were lining up at the start, Kate came up next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"What do you think," she retorted.

"I'm going to do the challenge with you. Let's make it a race. I'll give you a five minute head start. You up for it?" I was always ready for a challenge from Kate, so I agreed.

"Good luck," she said. I quickly went over my strategy. I was going to save my energy for the end, making a final sprint, or shall I say swim, for the finish. I hoped to finish it in the time limit.

"Three," Winston said standing at the end of the line, starting the countdown.

"Two." I tensed, ready to jump at the word.

"One! Go!" Almost everybody started simultaneously, with the exception of Kate and someone who stumbled. I subconsciously ran the course, letting my training do the work.

Before I knew it I was through the obstacle course, almost finished with the maze, and still going strong. When I got through the maze I was third, even though I was preserving my energy. _Kate can't catch me now_, I thought. I seamlessly jumped over the cliff, not even pausing to look down. I swam strongly passing all my opponents and finishing first. It was a great feeling finishing at the top. My time was, as I was later told, fifteen minutes and thirty-six seconds, eight seconds off from the all-time record set by Kate. That's when I noticed that Kate hadn't finished yet. Surely she would have already finished. I dwelled on that for a moment but then headed towards the start, hoping to find her. I was making my way up the cliff when I saw Winston looking down with a strange look on his face. _Something was wrong_, I thought, so I hurried up the rest of the way. When I arrived Winston walked purposefully towards me.

"Humphrey," he said when he drew close. His voice was wavering. I suddenly put two and two together. I stood, rooted to the spot.

"Wh...what happened to Kate?" I asked, stumbling over my words. He looked sadly towards me. Only then I noticed he had dread in his eyes.

"Humphrey, Kate's badly injured." I didn't know what to say. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I was speechless.

"Let's not talk about it here. Come to my den. Hutch, who has some training as a healer, is trying to help her." I reluctantly followed him to his den.  
Only when we entered his den was I able to speak again. Kate was on the ground, with two broken ribs. She was still breathing, and Hutch was busy patching her up. He was doing a good job.

"How?"

"When she jumped off the cliff into the water," he explained. "She hit a rock at the bottom. Fortunately, I saw her hit it and got to her before she drowned. I'm so sorry Humphrey. We didn't notice the rock on previous runs. It must have broken away from the cliff earlier this year. But she'll be fine. Don't worry." He reassured. "We'll stay here a bit longer. I'll send Samuel with the other new Alphas back to the valley. We'll stay here..."

**Later...**

Winston then walked out of the den with Hutch who was whispering something to him. I lied down next to Kate, careful not to touch her in case I caused her more pain. Her breathing was shallow, but she was in a stable condition. It looked like she was sleeping, but she was probably still unconscious. I moved as close as I dared to her, and fell asleep, as I was exhausted from the challenge.


	27. Chapter 27: To Be Aroused

Chapter 27: To Be Aroused

Later that evening Hutch returned with some herbs. Waking me first, he said that Winston wanted to talk to me, saying that he was outside. I walked out of the den as Hutch was just waking Kate. I walked up to Winston.

"Yes, Winston? Hutch said that you wanted to talk to me."

"Ahh, yes. I was thinking that I should return home, just to tell everyone one what happened and see how things are doing over there. I will leave on the next train, which according the locals will come past here in a few minutes. Depending on how many things I have to attend to back home, I will return in two or three days time, also bringing Eve, since she would want to see Kate. Is that fine with you?"

"Yes, it's fine. And Hutch is staying?"

"Yes, yes of course. Now, just to remind you, Humphrey, you and Kate are not yet married, so no mating. Understand?"

"Yes Yes, o...of course, I wouldn't dream of it. I mean, isn't that why they put the word 'mate' in 'mating'?" I said nervously. He smiled.

"Good! Now, I have a train to catch. See you in a few days time."

"Goodbye Winston," I called after him as he trotted towards the railway tracks. I saw Winston run up to the tracks, just as the train came rushing by. He waited for the right moment, then jumped into one of the speeding train cars that was open. I watched the rest of the train go by, then I walked back to the den.

Kate was now awake, slowly chewing the herbs that Hutch had given to her. She was still in a sorry state, but at least she would recover. It could have been much worse. Hutch was talking soothingly to her.

"Just chew the herbs. It'll relieve the pain. There we go." She had her eyes closed and a frown on her face, trying to focus on chewing to take her mind off the pain. I gave a Hutch a questioning look, silently asking if it was fine to talk to her. He nodded.

I walked up to her. I brushed softly over her head with my paw, caressing the tips of her fur. She didn't notice at first, but after a while she felt the sensation and opened her eyes. I looked lovingly down at her.

"Good evening my love," I said softly. She looked back into my eyes, and I felt a true connection between us. Love. Neither Kate nor I wanted to break the stare. We were both lost in each other's eyes, wonder-struck.

"Come here you," she said with a sly smile. I stepped closer, and stooped down to her level. We first rubbed noses, still looking into each others eyes. Then we started kissing. Slowly at first, but then more passionately. Then Kate suddenly gave a whimper and I immediately pulled back out of the kiss, looking worriedly at her.

"Kate, are you okay?" I asked, with concern in my voice.

"I'm fine," she said quickly. "Just when I tried to pull you closer, I tried to use my front legs but realized that they are in a splint." She said this with a grimace, mentally pushing away her pain. "How stupid of me." I then chuckled.

"Where were you thinking of going with that? Your father warned me about not mating with you before we're married." She laughed at this.

"Sorry, but you probably don't know that it's mating season. My dad makes sure to finish Alpha School before mating season, so that none of the students get aroused during it. Mine starts earlier than most, but all females have it from now to about two moons from now. So if anything happens, I can claim that I was aroused." She laughed at my surprised expression. "But don't worry, I won't. This also means that we have to marry soon. My condition only lasts two moons, and it's best to mate while I am in it, you know." I just stared at her, flabbergasted. I remember being told about females and how they go into this weird state and stuff like that in Alpha school. But I never actually paid much attention to it, not realizing that my relationship with Kate would be affected by it. Now, being confronted by it, I was a bit surprised, to say the least.

"Earth to Humphrey," Kate said, waving her tail in front of my face. I smiled at her.

"Alright, I got it. We have to get home at soon as possible, so that we can get married, right?"

"Correct," she said with another smile.

"You do want pups, right?" I asked after a pause.

"Humphrey, it mean everything in the world to me." Kate said.

"Me too." I lied down, snuggling as close to her as I dared, while still not trying to touch any part of her that was hurt, which was most of her body. I kissed her, said goodnight, and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

**Later...**

I was woken up by the sound of Hutch's voice. I slowly opened my eyes. Standing up, I saw the first rays of the sun peeking out above the trees. I stretched, and accidentally bumped Kate, who shifted with a slight moan.

"Humphrey?" she asked, her eyes fluttering open.

"I'm here," I said. I was about to apologize for waking her when the cause of our disturbance walked into the den, dragging another wolf by the scruff.

"I told you mister, I'm sorry! I didn't know there was anyone here!" the she-wolf pleaded. Hutch ignored her and dragged her to me and dropped her with a thud. She looked up at me with fear in her blue eyes. She was quite beautiful, her fur having a perfect pitch black, sleek, and with captivating eyes. I almost felt sorry for her.

"Please don't hurt me!" she pleaded, even though I did nothing to provoke her saying this.

"Hush now. I'm not going to hurt you," I said, trying to sound comforting. "What's your name?"

"J-Jasmine, sir," she managed to stammer out. "Hutch, why did you bring her here?" I asked, almost sternly.

"Well, sir, I caught her spying on the den, and as I sneaked up behind her she heard me and ran away. I chased her down and brought her here."

"Well well," I said, looking at Jasmine. "What have you got to say for yourself?"

"I... I. ..," she started, still afraid of me.

"Look, I'm not going to kill you, okay? I just want to know what you were doing in our pack's territory." I motioned for Hutch to get out of the den. I sat down, waiting for her to reply. Seeing that I was not going to hurt her, she composed herself.

"I'm a loner. I usually use this den in the winter, and another during the summer. I know of your pack using this area as a training ground, but you guys are usually gone by now. I'm sorry." She said this with such conviction that I couldn't help but believe her.

"Are you the pack leader?" she asked, getting a little bolder.

"No, at least not yet."

"What do you mean by that?"

"After I marry her over there," I gestured to Kate who was now asleep again, still drained by her injury, "who is the pack leader's daughter, I'll be the leader."

"Oh," she said, our conversation lapsing into silence. I used the opportunity to study her further. She was truly a beautiful wolf, which had me wondering why she was a lone wolf. There would be a lot of packs out there who would be willing to accept her.

"What happened to her?" Jasmine said, indicating Kate.

"She jumped off a short cliff into a body of water, which unfortunately had a rock hidden under it. She's lucky to have survived. The rock could've pierced her heart." She just nodded slowly. I drew in a deep breath. Something weird was happening with me. "So, Jasmine, umm... you can stay with us if you like. I'm sure that my pack will accept you."

After thinking for a while, she replied:

"I'll have to think about it. But thanks for the offer. I appreciate it." She drew her muzzle uncomfortably close to mine. For some reason, almost like she knew it too, my heart raced as I stared into her eyes.

"You're umm... welcome..."


	28. Chapter 28: Recovering

Chapter 28: Recovering

I walked outside. Hutch saw me and came, trotting over. "What should we do with her, sir?" he asked.

"Well, she's not a threat, and she seems innocent enough. I guess that she could join our pack if she wants to, or she could go on with how she always lived. Her choice. I did make her an offer that she could join our pack." Hutch pondered this for a while.

"She could be a spy, sent by a rival pack to, well, spy," he said bluntly. This made me also stop and think. He could be right, I thought. I was angry at myself for not having thought of that possibility. If I was going to be the pack leader, I'd have to make better decisions than this.

"What rival packs?" I asked. "We don't have any real enemies, at least, not as far as I know."

"Not any we know of yet, but there is the newly formed Southern Pack. We have no contact with them, and they might see us as a threat to their security."

"I'll keep that in mind," I replied. "I'll have her under my watch. Have you caught breakfast yet?"

"Oh, yes!" he said, suddenly remembering. "I had caught a caribou, but I dropped it when I started chasing Jasmine. Just let me go get it." I walked back to the den as he headed off to get the carcass. When I entered in the den I saw Jasmine looking at Kate. She turned her head, her eyes meeting mine.

"Hutch has just gone to get food," I said, walking over to Kate, intending to wake her up, but before I could try, her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I don't fall asleep easily," she said cryptically. Then I realized, _she must have heard my conversation with Jasmine. Well, I didn't say anything wrong, so I have nothing to feel guilty about, right?_ My thoughts were interrupted when Hutch came into the den, dragging the carcass behind him. He dropped it between Kate and I. I looked at him, and he nodded at me.

"Top alphas eat first," he said, smiling. "You'd better get used to it." Smiling back at him, a tore a piece of meat off the carcass and gave it to Kate, knowing that she wouldn't be able to tear off a piece for herself. She took it, our noses touching momentarily as both our mouths were biting down onto the meat, then I let go.

**Two days later...**

I was woken by the first rays of the sun, dancing over my eyes. I rolled over to face Kate. I started scratching her behind her ears. She smiled in her sleep, enjoying the sensation of it. Her eyes opened slightly, her smile growing bigger.

"Good morning my handsome alpha," she said kissing me. I kissed her back and for awhile we were locked into this position, enjoying the freshness of the new morning, and happy to be sharing it with the one we love.

We broke the kiss, and I told her:

"Your dad said that he'd be back by today. The train will come by any minute now, so we'd better get ready." Kate's condition had greatly improved during the two days, to the point where she could walk with a limp, and using me as support. She had also gained a tremendous amount of weight around her stomach area, especially ever since Alpha School started. I suppose teaching young Betas and hunting a surplus of food was definitely a big break for Kate instead of doing her physical exercises like she did with Winston.

Jasmine had proven a trustworthy and sweet wolf, and an able hunter, helping us to hunt. Hutch had performed his usual duties, hunting and helping Kate recover. All of us had made friends with Jasmine, especially she and Kate. Kate, having nothing better to do, had held many conversations with Jasmine, telling her of us and our pack. Jasmine, in turn, told her of her life. Jasmine was born somewhere she cannot recall, her parents being lone wolves. When she was merely two months old, her parents embarked on a long journey, one which initially took three moons. Her parents never told her why. It seemed like she was slowing her parents down, because when they arrived at the Southern Pack, they left her there. This story wasn't emotional for her, since if her parents hadn't cared enough for her to actually be parents to her and love her, she returned the favor. When the pack leader found what had happened to her, they had adopted her. Her life continued as any normal life would, until she had to go to Alpha School. She had wanted to stay an Omega, but the pack leader didn't want to hear a word of it. When she had been sent to Alpha School, she had determined to leave. The first night she slipped out of her den and left. Since then, she had trained herself to hunt, and she lived in abandoned dens. The rest... well, we already know.

Kate and Jasmine became firm friends, and I believed that if I were to ask her if she wished to join our pack, she would accept. Once again, Hutch our faithful servant served us breakfast, not exactly the pack leader's choice, but what could one do in such a makeshift environment? He strolled into the den, and almost casually informed us that breakfast was ready. Nodding in unison, Jasmine, Kate and I stood. I of course helped Kate, and we walked out of the den to the caribou carcass. We had decided to have the food in open air, since the stench of a rotting carcass, though which did not bother us, as we were used to some of these smell. Flies on the other paw... were undoubtedly the most irritating pest in the world, either buzzing around my head, ignoring the wild swinging of my paws, and ignored any of our frantic attempts to shoo them away. They had contentedly buzzed around and periodically landed on the carcass to feast, buzzing off when they had eaten their full. After only one evening of such torture, we had decided that enough was quite enough, and we had simply moved the carcass inside.

We dug in, all at once since the carcass was large enough to accommodate us all, and ate until we were satisfied. Constantly having to keep Kate upright was no inconvenience for me, since I simply loved the feeling of her fur on mine, and her warm body behind the fur. A thought flashed through my mind, but I immediately berated myself for thinking it. Wait untill we're married, I told myself.

"Anything wrong Humphrey?" Kate suddenly asked making me start. "You just suddenly stopped eating. You can't be full yet?"

"No I'm not. I was just... thinking," I answered, continuing to eat.

"Me too," she said with a wink, smiling. I smiled back.

"We don't have to wait much longer," I said, "Your parents will soon be here, then we can return home. If you feel up for the trip, that is." She nodded.

"I feel good enough. And I believe that that's the train I hear." She was right, for I also heard a slight rumbling sound in the distance. "Well, let's go meet them when the train arrives," I suggested. Kate nodded, and helped her limp towards the tracks. Due to our slow progress, we arrived there just as the train rushed past in a blur. We saw two figures, one grey, one tan, jump out of one of the open carts. Eve and Winston have arrived.

* * *

**DHumphrey and Me Thank You**

(Well, here is another chapter. We updated a bit earlier than we planned, since somebody encouraged us to do it, saying that he couldn't stop thinking of this story, and who are we to refuse such a sincere request? We hope all of you like it. And thank you to all our kind supporters, without whom we would not have motivation to write this. Have a great Independence Day! :) And don't forget to check our other pawsome stories!)


	29. Chapter 29: Unexpected Happenings

Chapter 29: Unexpected Happenings

"Mom! Dad!" Kate called to her parents as Winston and Eve caught sight of Kate, Hutch, Jasmine and I. They came trotting over. Winston gave Jasmine a questioning look, but decided that this was not the right time for questions. Eve, on the other hand, totally ignored Jasmine and ran up to Kate, pulling her into a hug. "I missed you so much," Eve said, not hearing Kate whimper softly as Eve touched her injured legs. I left them to reconcile, and walked over to where Hutch and Winston were conversing. Hutch was updating his superior on how things were. They stopped talking when I neared them. I nodded to Winston.

"Welcome back Winston. I trust you had a nice journey."

"I did, in fact," he said. "Eve is in um... a condition," he chuckled. I joined in, as did Hutch.

"How is Kate?" he asked us both. "She is healing quite well, sir," Hutch answered before I could. "As you can see, she is already walking, with support from Humphrey. In a week or two she'll be fine."

"Good," Winston said approvingly. "Now, why don't we head to the den to talk further?" We both nodded and headed towards the den. I peeled off to get Kate, Eve and Jasmine, who were now having a friendly conversation.

"We're going to be in the den, so you girls might as well tag along," I said. Eve rolled her eyes.

"Guy stuff, but I guess we're going to have to be there. Come along you two," she said following me to the den. She was unusually cheerful, but I put it down to what they did last night.

We arrived at the den, and Hutch told Winston and Eve about Jasmine, and everything else that happened.

"I will allow her to join," Winston said almost immediately, trusting our judge of character. "As long as she kept under watch for about two moons."

"Any news from the pack?" I asked, curious as to what had happened there while we were away.

"Nothing much. I've just been a bit busy organizing the new Alphas, giving them dens and whatnot," Winston said. He then motioned for Kate and I to come outside of the den, leaving the others to talk.

When we were outside, he said:

"So, I hope that you two were able to refrain from mating." We both nodded, expecting the question. He smiled.

"Then we'd better get back to the pack soon, and get you two married while Kate is still aroused. This will probably only last for another three days after today, but don't you worry, I already have everything organized. If we return home today then you'll be able to get married tomorrow," he said. I could see that Kate was very happy about this, and I was too. Both of us smiled, and I kissed her. She was a bit surprised at the kiss, but she accepted it and kissed back. That was when Eve came walking out of the den.

"What were you wolves talking-" She stopped mid-sentence when she Kate and I kissing. Winston instantly realized what was going through Eve's head so before she could react, he walked up to her and stood between Kate and I, who had stopped kissing when we had heard Eve's voice.

"Just like us when we were younger," Winston said to Eve. Eve was quiet for a moment, and then she nodded, knowing that that was the truth.

"They didn't mate yet?" she asked. Winston shook his head.

"Not yet, but we might have to get home tonight or Kate's arousal would be over before they had have a chance to." Eve nodded.

"Speaking of Kate, my haven't you've gotten big since the last time I've seen you." Eve began poking at Kate's fatty stomach area that was now touching the ground as she sat. "Gosh, what have you been feeding her?"

"The usual," answered Hutch. "Though, I may have have been hunting to much food."

"So, what are we going to do while we wait for the train?" I asked.

"I still have a few things to tell them," Winston said, motioning at Kate and I, who were looking very relieved that Eve wasn't going to react rashly to us kissing. Eve nodded again and returned to the den.

"We just have one problem back home," Winston said, walking over to us. "It seems that Garth and Lilly like each other. Do you know anything about this?" When both of us shook our head he continued. "Well, when I returned home many of my Alphas told me how they had seen glimpses of a red and white wolf walking or talking near the edge of the territory significantly often. The reason that they couldn't be caught was that the wolves always kept downwind from the pack, so that they could have an early warning of other wolves. So I devised a plan to discover if it really was Lily and Garth. I secretly stationed Alphas along the locations where the wolves were sighted and instructed them to hide their scent. The next day two of the Alphas who were near each other sighted the wolves and confirmed that it was Lilly and Garth. The Alphas then ambushed them, but Garth managed to get away. They brought Lily, who was crying now, to me. She confessed her love for him, and I grounded her for trying to hide from my Alphas like that until I returned from fetching you two. I put two guards in front of the den because Garth could be desperate and might try anything." We became quiet, unsure of how to reply. When he realized that he was not going to receive a reply, he asked Kate to follow him, as he wanted to tell her something personal, without my hearing. I watched them until they disappeared into the den, then I decided to go for a walk. I didn't notice Jasmine walking out of the den behind me, as I had my back turned, so I continued walking.

As I was walking through the woods, someone suddenly sporadically jumped onto my back. I was flat on my stomach, cursing myself for not hearing someone sneak up behind me. Then I heard giggling, and realized that it was Jasmine.

"Gotcha!" she said with a tone of triumph in her voice. I was realize as she was just playing around like a pup.

"Okay, okay, you got me. Now will you please get off?" I asked irritably. She may be a she-wolf around my age but, she was darn heavy.

"Make me," was her reply. I groaned:

"How?" I asked.

"Hmm," she said, thinking. "How about..." She then gave a shriek as I flipped her off my back and pinned her down with her back on the ground. She looked up at me and smiled.

"You got me," she said.  
I smiled back vengefully. "Now make me get off of you." She then did something so unexpected, I didn't believe it for a few seconds afterwards. She stared up into my blue eyes and came up and started kissing me. I was too shocked to react at first. Then I realized what was happening, and I got off as fast as I can. I gave her an extreme look of distress.

"W-w-what in the world was that for?!" I screamed at her. I sat down and covered my eyes in total regret. She stood up and smiled.

"You told me to try and get you off of me, so I did." I gave her another distressed look and, choosing not to reply, continued my walk. My heart was pounding._ Oh, What if Kate finds out?_ I thought to myself._ But it wasn't my fault. Nobody can blame me. _

I was so busy trying to figure out what I was going to tell Kate that I once again failed to hear Jasmine sneaking up behind me. Pinning me again, I realized this wolf was a lot stronger than I originally thought. I was expecting her to try and kiss me again, but she did something else...

"Please, got off of me!" I begged. She returned with a cute giggle. _Cute? No, stop it!_ I shook my head. I would've smacked it, but both my front legs were stuck on the ground underneath her back legs as she was standing up above me.

"Oh, the begging ones are best." She then started rubbing my chest with her paw, getting lower and lower until she got to something in between my back legs. At that point, I really tried to get up. I started spitting in her face to get her to be disgusted and leave, but she just ignored it. I then looked at my surrounding to see if I can call for help, but it seemed Jasmine figured it out at the last second and covered my mouth with her right front paw. Her left was down my legs, doing something I really wish she wouldn't do. That's when I realized what she was trying to do. She was trying to turn me on in hopes that I would be so much in pleasure that I would mate with her. _No! Never!_

Suddenly, she quickly got off of me as we both noticed someone coming. I close my back legs as fast as I could. I was sort of in pain from how rough she was doing it.

"Don't ever do that again! You understand?!" I growled.

"What are you gonna do? Report me?"

"No!... Yes!... I don't know!" She managed to read me as I just sat down feeling extremely guilty even though it wasn't my fault.

"Face it, Humphrey. You enjoyed it."

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes you did. I can still see your erection. And it doesn't seem to be going down soon."

"Shut up!" I ordered, then left to the den as she followed._ Great! I'm as aroused as Kate! Now how am I supposed to refrain from mating before the wedding?_

When we arrived back at the den all of the other wolves were busy talking. They looked up as Jasmine and I came walking in. "When is the next train that goes back to Jasper?" I asked.

"The locals say one will be passing by in about an hour," Winston replied. As I nodded my understanding, Kate limped over to me. She walked past me towards the den's entrance, asking:

"Why don't we go for a walk?"

"Umm... Sure," I said, turning to follow her outside.

As we had just exited the den, Eve called reminded us not to mate."  
Kate smiled at me, and continued on walking. I did not know if I was going to get through this night.

"I see that you can walk now without my support," I said approvingly, trying to think of something else

"Yeah, but I get tired after a while. Let's stop and take a break." We halted under a large oak tree, and lied down in the shade.  
She moved closer to me, so that our bodies were touching. Unexpectedly, she started nuzzling me, then suddenly jerked her head back in dismay. Only one thing could explain that. I saw it coming. I should've washed myself.

"What were you and Jasmine doing?!" she demanded. I tried to act surprised and look like that I didn't know what she was talking about. Kate rolled her eyes. "Her scent is all over you!"

"I can explain."

"You'd better!"

And so I told the story to Kate. I didn't tell her everything. Not about the part about what Jasmine was doing in between my legs or the part where I unfortunately actually admittedly kind of enjoyed it. It was the first lies I've ever told her, and I don't regret it one bit. But I was angry at Jasmine for making me have to do this.

She nodded, understanding what happened.

"Whew. For a moment there I thought that you were cheating on me," she said, smiling. I nuzzled her.

"I'd never do that."

"Good, because I want to be the one to give you an erection." She raised one eyebrow. I blushed as I realized that she could see it too.

* * *

**Attention!**

**(This is the last chapter that DHumphrey has written and I have tweaked. From this point forward all chapters will be solely written by me. The chapters will no longer come everyday as I will make them longer. Don't worry about the story becoming messed up, for I plan to keep everybody's personalities and DHumphrey's original idea intact. Also, hang on to you seat because I have a few twists and cliffhangers up my sleeve. ;) Oh, in case you haven't noticed if you haven't read DHumphrey's original story, I rewrote most of the bottom half of this chapter to make way for those things. Bye! And have a good Independence Day!)**


	30. Chapter 30: Unusual

Chapter 30: Unusual **(written from July 5th, to July 13th, 2015)**

As me, Kate, Jasmine, Eve, Winston, Hutch, Samuel, and all of the rest of the new Alphas got off from the train, the pack was ready to welcome their return. Wolves from all over the territory came to the railroad tracks to greet the new hunters, most of which were the new Alphas' parents. It was sort of like a mini-graduation.

I myself was trying to get through the crowd with Kate. I had to keep my head up high to see the way out. I didn't have parents to be proud of; accepted in my life, it had to be.

When we were out, my first thought was to go to my den. I almost forgot how comfortable is was. Kate, and her parents followed me. They didn't tell me on the way, but I just figured they wanted to visit my place. How ironic it was that only a few moons ago I was planning on leaving this pack for good, now I'm being so nostalgic about it.

Upon entering my den, I came across an interesting surprise in there which would explain why Kate's parents followed me in here. First of all, there wasn't dust or anything that would indicate that someone hasn't been here since the last I've been here. Second of all, there were flowers all over the place. Almost like my den was puppy-fied. I looked back at Eve, who started smiling.

"What did you guys do?" I asked.

"Umm... we'd thought it'd be nice to lighten up your cave for you. You know, since you two will be getting married tomorrow and probably mating tomorrow, it seemed like a good a idea to um... give you two a safe environment. Plus, this is the way Kate likes to have her dens. If she going to be your mate, this is where she is going to stay."

"Oh... Well, um, that's great! Yeah! I've never had someone live with me before since my parents so this could be something positive in my life that I have to adjust to. So thank you very much."

"Really?" said Winston. "In that case, you're very welcome."

"Wow, Humphrey," said Kate. "You're taking it really well."

"Taking what well?"

"Oh, um, never mind, never mind..."

"...Okay..." I sat down next to a wall and sighed. I was very tired. Kate sat right next to me, leaning her breast against my right shoulder and her left front paw around my neck to give me a kiss. Kate's stomach was so big that it was sort of overlapping my lap. I poked at it. "You think you can fix this? I'm not sure if the Alphas here will take you seriously if they see this."

"Huh... well, umm... I'll do an intense workout with the Easterns. Will that satisfy you?"

"It's gonna take more than one," I said.

"We'll see..." Something wasn't right here. I don't what it is, but something's been off with Kate ever since we got off the train. Also, I've noticed she's been abnormally lethargic lately for the past two moons. It seemed that this strange condition she was in was getting worse and I began to worry as her personality seemed altered.

"Hello? Humphrey!" yelled Kate. I snapped back into reality. "Are you okay?!"

"Huh... wha-? What happened?"

"You blacked out for a minute," said Eve.

"Oh, I think I was having a sporadic daydream."

"About what?" Kate asked.

"Something about you being sick or something. You know, you don't seem yourself."

"I don't?" Kate's parents looked each other in confusion.

"Yeah. Like since when do you like flowers in your den? I didn't see any at your parents' den." Kate then got up and walked over to one of the batch of flowers on the floor.

"Well, umm... sometimes, I like to eat them." She picked a couple up with her mouth.

"Eat them? You're kidding."

"No. Just as your buddy, Mooch likes to eat them, I think they're good snacks." She then started chewing them. At this point, I knew for sure something was definitely off. Not just with Kate but Eve too after she said:

"Don't worry Humphrey, they're as good as fermented berries." That's when I noticed Kate was just practically shoving the flowers down her throat like she was starving. It shocked me because never in my life have I seen her like this.

"Kate! Calm down. They're just flowers!" She made a big burp that echoed in the cave.

"Sorry, Humphrey. I guess I'm a little hungry."

"I brought some caribou," said Winston, who has been unusually quiet. My future mate rushed in to her father and ate the rib quickly.

"Do you want the bone?" she asked. I took it just to make sure she wouldn't eat that too. I was really worried. What was going on? I really hope Kate hasn't developed an eating disorder.

**Later...**

Sooner or later, the parents left and I laid down to get some much needed sleep. Kate laid across from me, our noses almost touching until she nuzzled me. I got carried away in the moment and went behind her back and started to get in a mounting position. Her big stomach had made her rear end raised higher in the air and I guess I couldn't resist.

But almost like she knew exactly what was going on, she scared the heck out of me and shook me off.

"Humphrey! What are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I apologized. "I think I'm in heat..."

"Oh... Geez." Kate shook her head. She looked relieved. "No mating, remember? Not tonight!" she reminded.

"I'm so sorry. I'll try to resist."

"Don't try. Do."

"Right." We both went back to sleep. I hope tomorrow won't be as weird. As a matter of fact, I should be happy. I'm getting married to my lifelong crush! It should be a time to celebrate; to rejoice over the wedding. Then that night, I can finally relieve my sexual urges and get it over with. What was I thinking? Of course tomorrow won't be weird! I will be so happy that I'll probably forget about it.

These pleasant thoughts resulted in me having a peaceful sleep that night, for the next night will be quite interestingly erotic...


	31. Chapter 31: Lost Time

Chapter 31: Lost Time **(written on October 5th, 2015)**

Profoundly appalling, I have found it, learning about the condition of my loved one. It seemed yesterday that today would be a day I would never forget. And I was right. I became surprised beyond belief when I received the news from Kate during the wedding. I knew from yesterday her words would be the most memorable this during this most happiest of events, but no one could have expected what she revealed to the public.

Today started off grand. In the beginning, I was with the guys: Salty, Shakey, and Mooch. They were preparing me; pine-combing my mane, washing in between my toes, and trying giving to give advice even though I'm the only one with any dating experience. Kate, I'm pretty sure was with her girlfriends, of course probably doing the same exact stuff to her as my friends did to me.

As I was getting ready, I looked outside the cave I was in. I couldn't see anybody, but I could smell numerous wolves; Eastern and Western; both of then distinctively as often during weddings, each pack would take opposite sides of the Marriage Rock, a flat boulder at the Ceremonial Valley where many generations of both packs have briefly set aside their differences to watch and enjoy the ritual of love that is marriage.

Upon later time, me and Kate set off simultaneously in front of our friends on opposite sides of the valley at the howl of Winston and Tony. Kate was on the Western side. I was on the Eastern side even thought I wasn't an Eastern. We were racing straight towards each other with the wedding in the middle. It was almost like we trying to romantically find each other and in a sense we were. Perhaps that was the point.

Arriving, we got in front of each other, standing on the Marriage Rock. The Easterns were behind me, quietly cheering me on through their gestures and motions. Garth was no where to be seen. Tony was directly behind me. He had a straight face but seemed happy for me some of the time. I had not seen him in awhile so I paid no mind nor did I understand at the time it had something to do with his son.

Winston and Eve, who were directly behind Kate, however, had this weird bipolar thing going on that I would soon figure out the reason behind. One second I'd look and see them acting over-the-top supportive, the next they'd have frowns like they knew something was coming or better yet, hoped that that something wouldn't appear at the wrong time. Upon realizing it now, they had every reason to be worried because their worst fear came to light.

It was during the wedding ritual where the couple had to nibble each other's ears when I found out the big secret she and her parents had been keeping from me for almost a full moon cycle. After I carefully nibbled her ears, she put her muzzle to one of mine and instead started whispering to me.

_"Honey... I... I need to tell you something..."_

_"What? Right now? Can it wait?"_

_"It's important..."_

_"Aww... I love you too..."_

_"Humphrey, I'm pregnant..."_

It was then that I ran from the scene. Kate cheated on me. And I didn't want to be a part of her life at that point. It explained everything weird going on for the past moon from the mood swings to the extended belly to the puppyfied den. I didn't know who the father was, or how close Kate was to labor, but I didn't care. If I wasn't involved in making the pups, why should I take care of them? They're not my responsibility.

And this is why right now I was sitting in a tree somewhere in the Eastern Pack trying to calm myself down and think about if I did anything to deserve this. We owed our own lives to each other. I didn't see how Kate could have done this, especially without telling me firstpaw. If that was the case, I would I least forgive her. But what she has done now is unforgivable. I might as well call this wedding lost time in the history of me.

But out of nowhere, Jasmine of all wolves showed up at the base of the tree trunk and noticed me above her in the branches.


	32. Chapter 32: The Explanation

Chapter 32: The Explanation **(written on October 6th, 2015)**

Jasmine, of all wolves showed up underneath me. I didn't want to be near her, so I tried to hide by getting behind some of the large branches, but she spotted my quickly anyway.

The black she-wolf sat down next to the tree trunk and grinned.

"Are you trying to hide from me, Omega?" she giggled.

"Please go away, Jasmine. Not now," I replied, hoping my disappointment would make her uninterested in me for now. But I should've known better as she began climbing the tree. It was easy to get up here because the trunk curved almost directly sideways.

She got up and sat next to me. I was unsure what was going to happen.

"You don't look too happy," she said, tilting her head to one side along with the corresponding ear.

"No. I'm not."

"You wanna talk it?" she asked softly.

"No," I answered boldly with a sharp tone.

"It's about Kate, isn't it?"

"How did you know that?"

"Humphrey, Humphrey, Humphrey. I know you have a wedding going on right now."

"(*sigh*) Of course."

"You still wanna talk about it?"

"Tsk, why not. I got nothing else to do."

"So what do Kate do?"

"She became pregnant from someone else."

"Wait? You're not the father? And you're only now realizing that she's pregnant?" I nodded in response. "Wow... uhh... sucks to be you."

"...Thanks..." I frowned, but she acted as if she never noticed. When she did, she dropped both her ears apologetically and came closer to my snout.

"Can I tell you something?"

"And what might that be?" I asked, sounding bored.

"Humphrey!" someone yelled below, interrupting us. It was Kate with her father. Both of them had worried faces. Jasmine came down from the tree.

"What do you want?!"

"Humphrey! It's not what it seems..."

"Not what it seems?! How could that even be? You cheated on me!"

"You should probably leave him alone. He doesn't like talking at the moment," said Jasmine.

"Be quiet! He has no idea what happened. He left before I could finish!"

"What are you talking about? You cheated on him, didn't you?"

"No, she did not! My daughter would never do that! Here, come closer." Winston whispered it to Jasmine, who froze instantly. She then faced me with a blank expression which with Jasmine was unheard of.

"Uhh, Humphrey... You might want to listen to them..." Convinced that something was officially up, I got down from the tree myself. Kate looked like she was going to cry.

"Just tell me... What _really_ happened..." I needed to know. If Kate came all this way to show her face again to me, she must have something deeply important to inform me; something that might break my heart and our relationship as we know it.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me?!" I yelled at her. Winston looked at the ground. Kate was shedding tears. Her brown eyes were locked into my blue eyes.

"...First, I want you to know that I love you... no matter what..." I stood my ground and nodded slowly as tears began to fall from my eyelids. I needed to hear that. I assured me that whatever she would say, it will be the truth and nothing but the truth. It was a sign that she still trusted me and that it was okay for me to trust her again as it was not her fault to begin with. "We didn't want to tell you because we didn't want you to halt or call off the marriage. Tony is getting restless with the process of getting our packs together. We wanted to keep the peace. But I didn't think it was fair to you, so I told you anyway."

"...Tell me now..." I ordered it one last time.

"...Humphrey... I was raped... a moon ago." My mouth fell open and I looked away from my distressed fiancée with tears rushing out of me. Winston stood still, frowning at the ground while Kate sat down next to Jasmine who held her blank expression.

"Do both of you have any clue on the identification of the rapist?" I managed to ask, opening my eyes.

"Only one," said Winston. "We think he might've been a Northerner from the time Kate was held hostage..."


	33. Chapter 33: The Real Truth

Chapter 33: The Real Truth **(written from October 7th to October 19th, 2015)**

Filled with anger, I quickly made my way back to the Northern Pack to confront the wolf that was Matt, the pack leader. I knew he couldn't be trusted. That wolf had no idea what I would do to him if I knew he had at least some part in Kate's pregnancy.

I made my way into his cave with a look on my face that made the guards suspicious of me that they tried to stop me.

"Humphrey? What an unexpected surprise," the pack leader said, sitting upon his pelt. I did not hear surprise within his voice, so I did not believe him.

"Shut up, you! How dare you violate the law!"

"Excuse me? If anything I violated, it must've been not having my den secure enough. How dare you come into my den railing on about nonsense!" He stood up and faced me eye to eye.

"You're lucky your Alphas are here to protect you," I said to him with tears flowing under my bent eyebrows, "because I would've exposed the profound sin you have undertook! Don't deny it!"

"I won't deny anything! What is it that you accuse me of?" he asked, sitting down. "For it seems you think I have done something unlawfully."

"YOU... OR ONE OF YOUR ALPHAS TOOK ADVANTAGE OF MY KATE!"

"What?!"

"You know what I'm talking about!" That's when Matt backed up. He flickered his ears which signaled the guards to let go of me.

"...I do..." He turn to the guard on my left. "Daniel?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Show him den 23."

**Later...**

I followed Daniel and Matt to a strange place. On the outskirts of the Northern territory lie a large cliff. At the bottom was a large cavern that went into the cliff wall. A couple of other Alphas were there sniffing the place vigorously.

"What is the significance of this!?" I asked sharply. "Is this where it happened?"

"Not exactly," Matt answered, "as far as we know."

"Matt! You better start telling the truth!"

"I am telling the truth, you stupid Omega! *sigh* This cave is den 23, an old den that has spent most of its history as we know it empty. That is until a few moons ago, one male wolf came over and claimed ownership over it."

"So?"

"Well, a week ago, he was caught sexually harassing a she-wolf who was a Western visitor to my pack; an Omega like yourself. He made a run for it to the den he owned here, but by the time we got here we were too late." I followed them into the cave and the pack leader showed me a large piece of fur on the floor. The fur was light grey; common for Northerners. "I tell you this because my investigators smelled Kate on this piece of hair. Can you confirm it?" I hesitated at first, but I took a whiff.

"I... I'm sorry, I thought it was you..." He nodded in comprehension. The smell was most definitely Kate's. I know that smell anywhere. It wasn't just Kate either. Multiple she-wolves were embedded in it. Two from the Western Pack, including Kate and probably the harassed wolf, one from the East, and at least three from the North. It didn't say anything about it because I figured Matt and his investigators already knew by now.

"You chasing him?" I asked.

"I have three Alphas currently after his scent as we speak. I haven't heard from them since they left many days ago." I sat down and continued to cry. "What's the matter? Does it have something to do with Kate?"

"Yes, she's pregnant."

"Oh... I, uhh... I'm very sorry. I don't deny you two's strong love for each other, for I witnessed it. I assume you wanted to get with Kate yourself. Don't worry. You'll have your chance." He patted me on the back with his paw. For a split-second, he felt like the father I never had.

Just then, an Alpha came up to us. His panting suggested he came from afar.

"Sir Humphrey. It is important."

"What?" I said.

"Your girlfriend, Kate is in labor."

* * *

**(Wow! I have reached 10,000 views on this story! Thank you guys so much for the support! :) )**


	34. Chapter 34: Pups of Satisfaction

Chapter 34: Pups of Satisfaction **(written on October 20th, 2015)**

"Hey. Are you okay?" Eve asked, sitting down next to me. I continued to face the den floor. In another room of the den, I heard Kate screaming in pain. I could smell and hear the doula next to her. Surprisingly, all of it fazed me. Normally, someone wound be happy for the birth of the pups, but in Kate's case it was nothing but pain that entered my mind, for these were not my pups to be proud of.

"I'm fine Eve."

"Why do you do this, Humphrey? You're ma—"

"We are not mates!" I yelled. "Not yet thanks to... him."

"Don't say that... What Matt said doesn't matter. You are going to be the father of those pups whether you like it or not! Do you really think that Northerner is gonna come back to take care of his pups or... say he's sorry? No! Do your duty, Humphrey. When fate speaks, you respond righteously! Answer this: is it worth giving those pups no father at all?" I came to a realization; the one Eve wanted me to come across.

I came into the room with Kate and the doula who was Claws which I just noticed now. I was surprised to see an Eastern at a Western pack healers' den.

"Long time, no see," she said, slightly smiling. Her attention quickly focused back on Kate as she was grunting in abdominal stress.

"How are you?" I asked politely.

"Good. Thanks for asking. In case you're wondering, I'm here because the pack healers' den at the East is being inspected by health officials appointed by Tony."

"Interesting."

"Kate here is doing okay. Her contractions are currently in play and it may any moment before the first pup appears."

"How many do you reckon is in her?"

"Um... I'm going to say at least five."

"My goodness..." I slapped my forehead.

"There could be more, possibly a runt or two. I'm not too sure. You can never be too sure when a she-wolf has a belly this big, one of the biggest I've ever seen in fact." This scared me. Five pups alone were hard enough to take of and provide attention. Imagine what a runt or two would do to me let alone them.

"Humphrey. May I speak to you?" asked Kate. I came to her side. Her back was on an incline on the floor. Her back legs spread out so the doula could do her job. According to the size of her belly, I didn't think Kate could actually see her own back legs. In a sense, it was kind of convenient for her.

"Yes, sweetie?" I laid my left front paw on top of her belly. She got up a bit and kissed me. We held together for a few minutes before decided to speak.

"I love you, honey."

"I love you too."

"I promise when this is all over, we will finally get married."

"Guys! Guys!" said Claws. "One of them is coming!" I came to where she was and saw it. Kate began grunting, pushing the first one out. When it came, I blushed in excitement. A type of excitement I have never felt before.

Moments later, a second one came, and then... that was it, not even kidding.

"Push Kate!" Claws ordered.

"I am!" she responded. Nothing came. A couple of minutes passed.

"We... We need help! She can't get the rest of them out!"

"No!" said Claws. "That is it. Kate, is your pain gone?"

"Well, um... yes," she answered. Claws nodded to me. I understood. It looks like Kate was actually gaining weight after all. The rest of her belly was fat. I sighed in relief. Thank goodness five or more pups were out of the equation.

"Can I have look at them?" Kate asked Claws.

"Certainly." She grabbed them with her muzzle by the scruff and carried them over to her. I came back to Kate's side.

"Oh, my... These pups are gorgeous."

"They sure are," I agreed. They really were.

"The white one," Claws informed, "is a girl, and the light grey one is a boy." The male pup's fur had the exact same color as the piece of fur that was at den 23. After that, I tried not to think about it. Right now, there was no place for it. The pups were what mattered.

Soon after, we hugged and even kissed them, Claws put them to Kate's teats where they could feed. Eve then returned with Winston who congratulated us both. He promised that we would get married tomorrow as soon as possible, but then Kate refused, saying there was no need for a grand wedding and that we should do it now real quick. We did. And for a time, I began to actually feel satisfied with life... which I thank my loving mate for.


	35. Chapter 35: Finally Settling

Chapter 35: Finally Settling **(written on November 23, 2015)**

**Moons later...**

"Rocky! Come here this instant!" Humphrey called, trying to end the tension. The grey pup trotted over to his guardian. He tucked his tail underneath his back legs at the sight of Kate laying beside him. Neither of them looked happy to see him. Rocky looked down at the ground at the last second; he did not want to look at them.

"Yes, Dad?"

"Why are you messing with your sister?"

After giving a confused face, he replied.

"I was just teaching Jenny how to be a real Alpha." He sat down. His body language told Kate that he thought he was helping.

"A real Alpha?" said Humphrey. He turned his head towards his mate who sighed and shook her head. Rocky knew what that meant. And with that he grew a strong guilt of which he did not understand the cause of. Just something in his mind knew it wasn't right.

"By destroying your sister's 'flower den'?" The sharpness of Kate's words made the pup react quickly to save face.

"Alphas don't need flower dens!" He stomped his little paw on the dirt ground for emphasis. "Jenny must learn. It's just as you say Mom: life is full of lessons. Obviously, we are too old to be making small dens out of sand and dead leaves for our enjoyment. As for Jenny, I was merely giving the punishment for you." When he finished, he was panting. Rocky did not say many sentences at once on his own very often. Clearly, the pup felt misunderstood, but even Humphrey could make out this predicament. For that, he relied on Kate, the Alpha to clear things up.

"Come with me, boy." She got up from the ground beside their den and walked over to a spot out of Humphrey's earshot as he dealt with Jenny. Rocky, of coarse followed, splashing in the water as a small wave hit him from the big lake. They sat in the sand. The dusk hanged over in the distance, shining the water yellow.

Without looking into Kate's eyes, the pup felt the need to resist.

"I do not see the reason why I need to be here. I'm almost ready to go to Alpha school." Disappointed, she briefly slapped his cheek with her right front paw. Her heart almost sank. It felt like hurting an innocent stranger. Rocky didn't resemble her at all. She wished he had at least have some of Humphrey's qualities; perhaps he would be more manageable, but none persisted. He began to cry as did Kate.

"Look at me, now. What do you see?" She had her paw pointed at her face. Her hard breathing eventually caught the pup's attention enough for him to look up at her. He was deeply surprised at what he saw. He had never seen it before, and this why Kate showed it: to give him the reality.

"Tears?" he answered, unsure of what to say, especially under the wrath of the Alpha looking down on him with fierce eyes drenching in an unforgettable liquid.

"Weakness." She nodded to reassure him, then wiped the tears away with her front paws. That's when the pup started to notice for the first time that even she was had trouble looking him in the eyes. "Weakness, it is. All wolves have weakness, even you, but when it comes to creativity, it is not weakness. Do not confuse play and creativity with as a fault or a state of lacking strength. Do you understand?" The pup stared at the sand on the ground as if he was in a condition of deep thought.

"What does it mean to be an Alpha then?" he asked quietly, slightly turning his to the right. The sun's reflection off the lake was starting to blind him.

"An Alpha.. is one who accepts this and performs his duty. An Alpha can cry. An Alpha can hurt. An Alpha can dream. We all make mistakes. Some of which, we cannot take back." Rocky turned away from Kate and towards Jenny directly behind him twenty yards away on the beach.

"And I do the punishment around here, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." Kate watch as the grey pup turned around and gathered plant debris from the surrounding area and take them to his sister. Humphrey was sitting next her, trying to cheer her up by rebuilding her "flower den" for her.

"I'm sorry, Jenny," Rocky apologized, dumping the plant debris in front of her. She smiled as did Kate in the background walking to them. And together, all four of them rebuild the sandy structure as a family, one that all started with a single desire...

**The End**


	36. Credits

**Desires by DHumphrey and DogDrawler**

* * *

**Special Thanks:**

**DHumphrey**

**OwenStarr**

**imjustlikehumphrey**

**H1ding In The Shadows**

**bikerboy**

* * *

**With 13,000 views, 87 reviews, 20 favs, and 36 alerts by this point, this is by far my most popular book. I hope to make more adventures thanks to the people I couldn't do it without. Thank you so much reviewers and readers for this story. :) See you next time.**

**-DogDrawler**


	37. Sequel Announcement

**Desires 2**

**Hello, DogDrawler here. I would like to announce that Desires 2 is in the works. Desires is my most popular book, and I wonder if you guys are interested too. :)**

**If I do start the story, I will focus on the elements missing from the original story such as the disappearance of Garth and Lilly and Kate's rapist.**


End file.
